Inferno Interny
by Mosqua
Summary: KONTYNUACJA/WARIACJA "ALFY I OMEGI"! MOŻNA CZYTAĆ ODDZIELNIE! Gdy Percy zostaje w Tartarze, by zamknąć Wrota Śmierci, Gaja niespodziewanie znika i wygląda na to, że wojna jest skończona. Ale gdy po dziesięciu latach przepowiednia zostaje powtórzona, pozostała szóstka herosów wyrusza po syna Posejdona, bez którego nie mają szansy na przeżycie. A Chaos krąży i czeka na następcę...
1. Prolog

**_Parę słów wstępem, które wypadałoby przeczytać dla własnego dobra._**

Inferno Interny to kontynuacja Alfy i Omegi, owszem, ale także pewna swoista wariacja. Rzecz polega na tym, miałam pewien odrębny pomysł, który jednak krzyżował mi się z pewnymi postaciami z Alfy i Omegi. Brzmi to pewnie trochę zagmatwanie, ale wierzę, że po prologu mniej więcej mnie zrozumiecie.

Można czytać Inferno Interny bez czytana Alfy i Omegi, bo w pewien sposób kreuję historię na nowo; to trochę tak jak z Olimpijskimi Herosami. Mogą ewentualnie funkcjonować oddzielnie bez Bogów Olimpijskich.

Dłużej nie przeciągam i zapraszam.

Mam nadzieję, że Inferno Interny nie będzie pomyłką 

**_ soundtrack - Badly Drawn Boy - In Safe Hands_**

**_Dedykowane Raphaelowi_**

**Prolog**

Statek wzbił się w powietrze, pozostawiając w tyle osławiony Obóz Herosów. Wojownicy rozeszli się do swoich zajęć, a dwójka dowódców stała niepewnie, nie wiedząc co dokładnie ze sobą zrobić.

- I co teraz? – zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna.

Chłopak westchnął i w odpowiedzi zaczął kierować się w stronę Izby Obrad.

- Teraz będziemy żyć dalej.

Dziewczyna dogoniła go.

- Bez Alfy?

- Tak, bez Alfy.

Chłopak pchnął mocno białe , zdobione drzwi i natychmiast oboje zostali zalani falą światła.

Przez chwilę stali oślepieni, i gdy w końcu ich wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, dostrzegli siedzącą u szczytu stołu postać. Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą i lekko skinęła głową na znak szacunku.

- Chaosie.

- Tanyo. Ethanie.

Oboje usiedli jak najdalej możliwie od bóstwa i starali się zachować twarz bez wyrazu.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Oczywiście - Ethan skinął głową. – W jakiej kwestii?

Na twarzy bóstwa pojawiło się coś na kształt politowania.

- Wiele się zmieniło. Straciliśmy dowódcę i mojego następcę.

Tanya poczuła, jak chłopak obok niej napina się. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Ethan potrzebował zimnego prysznica. Niemal usłyszała, jak chłopak przełyka ślinę. W jednej chwili wyprostował się i przyjął zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy.

- Ach tak? Sądziłem, że to ja jestem twoim dowódcą i następcą?

Chaos uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Owszem, jesteś dowódcą moich Wojowników. Ale w żaden sposób cię to nie czyni moim zastępcą. Ani ciebie, – dodał, zwracając się do Tanyi – jeżeli o to chodzi.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Nie liczyłam na to. Ale skoro żadne z nas nie nadaje się na rolę twojego przyszłego zastępcy, to … kto?

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Percy oczywiście.

Para wymieniła zdumione spojrzenia.

- Wracamy po Alfę?

Bóstwo wstało od stołu i pokręciło głową.

- Nie, Alfa to już przeszłość. Chłopak jest w stanie pomiędzy, a nawet gdyby jakoś się z niego wyrwał, to nie wiadomo co dalej. A przecież nie można go do tego zmusić.

- W takim razie….?

- Percy.

- Ale przecież Alfa…

Bóstwo machnęło niecierpliwie ręką.

- Percy, nie Alfa.

Ethan wstał od stołu, wyraźnie już poirytowany.

- Ale przecież to jedna i ta sama osoba!

Chaos pokiwał głową.

- Owszem, w tym świecie tak. Ale w innym wymiarze już… nie.

Tanya zachłysnęła się mocno powietrzem, gdy dotarł do niej sens słów Chaosu. Wymieniła z synem Eosu zaniepokojone spojrzenie i także wstała, pozostawiając siedzącego już jedynie Chaosa.

- Chcesz wyrwać Percy'ego z innego wymiaru? Porwać go?

Bóstwo wstało i wyciągnęło z kieszeni czarnego plaszcza małą klepsydrę. W środku zamiast piaska dziewczyna zobaczyła przesypujące się obrazy; prawie wszystkie opadły już na dół.

Chaos przez chwilę studiował je w ciszy, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony i pokręcił głową.

- Już czas.

- Już czas? Czas na co?

- To - mężczyzna wskazał na obrazy w klepsydrze – jest najbardziej podobna nam rzeczywistość. Wasza dwójka w niej już nie istnieje od bardzo dawna, dzięki czemu będę mógł zabrać was ze sobą. Czas jest tam nieco cofnięty do tyłu, o jakieś … tysiąc lat. Idealny moment, by zabrać syna Posejdona.

Ethan prychnał i Tanya napięła się cała w sobie. Chłopak musiał uważać, bo zaczynał robić się zbyt śmiały…

- I co, myślisz, że on tak po prostu się zgodzi? Przecież tysiąc lat temu, czyli dokładnie wtedy gdy zabrałeś go ostatni, był szczęśliwy. Gdyby ta córka Ateny go nie zdradziła, to nigdy by do ciebie nie dołączył. Chcesz znowu wyciąć ten sam numer? Zabić jego rodziców, rzucić na nią czar zwątpienia i wszystko powtórzyć od nowa?

- O nie… Teraz jest już parę lat naprzód. Ale wątpię, żeby Percy służył dłużej już bogom.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Tanya. – Co takiego mogli znowu mu zrobić, żeby przystąpił do ciebie?

Zapanowała cisza. Gdy dziewczyna myślała już, że bóstwo nie odpowie, usłyszała cichy szept.

- Pozostawili go w najgłębszych czeluściach Piekła.

A potem Chaos obrócił klepsydrę i cały świat wywrócił się do góry nogami.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Guest:** Jak widać, popełniłaś błąd. Lubię moich bohaterów i niełatwo się z nim rozstaję. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz, naprawdę go potrzebowałam.

**Isabella369 : **No co ty. Przyprawianie ludzi o palpitacje właśnie stało się moim nowym hobby. Ale jednakże tutaj Percy to po prostu Percy. Alfa to zmierzła historia, wręcz jakby z innej rzeczywistości... :) Równie ciepło pozdrawiam, mam nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym rozdziale znów zobaczę cie na liście czytających.

**Będę się streszczać, bo czasu mam krótko, a i was jest dość mało.**

**Rozdział nie najdłuższy, ale bardzo zależało mi na tym, by go wstawić, bo za parę godzin wyjeżdżam do Chorwacji na dwa tygodnie. Postaram się przez ten czas pisać, ale ja i dotykowa klawiatura na komórce... nie bardzo ze sobą koegzystujemy. **

**Chciałam wam umilić ten czas oczekiwania, i spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, także sobie. Mam nadzieję, że po dwóch tygodniach bez internetu, wejdę i zobaczę tonę opinii i stare, znajome twarze, za którymi zdążyłam już zatęsknić, oraz te nowe, których jeszcze nie zdążyłam poznać.  
**

**Nie zawiedźcie mnie, to i ja nie zawiodę was.**

**soundtrack : Z filmu "Host" (pol. Intruz) **

**Dedykowane Isabelle**

**(powody są chyba dość oczywiste)**

**Rozdział I**

_10 LAT TEMU_

**PIPER**

- I co teraz?

Pytanie przecięło ciszę, jak miecz niedawno użyty do walki. Piątka herosów spojrzała niepewnie na syna Hadesa, a ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Musimy poczekać. Annabeth i Percy powinni tu być lada moment, – odparł, a po chwili dodał pod nosem- a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

Cała szóstka westchnęła, próbując uniknąć wypowiedzenia na głos obawiającej ich myśli. A co jeśli się nie zjawią?

Piper ścisnęła mocno dłoń Jasona i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Chłopak wyraźnie chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale ona puściła już jego rękę i zrobiła krok do przodu.

Stali, zalani dookoła ciemnością i bezsilnością. Przed nimi rozciągał się ponury tunel, który, jak przypuszczała dziewczyna, skrywał wejście do czeluści piekieł. Już stąd czuła ich przyciąganie i nie była w stanie obwinić pozostałych o to, że nie chcą zbliżyć się na krok. Ale Piper czuła, i wiedziała, że ma rację, że musieli iść dalej. To było ostatnie miejsce, które mogli uważać za schronienie, i dlatego przekroczenie tej niewidzialnej granicy było niemal bolesne.

Piper obróciła się przez ramię i rzuciła smutne spojrzenie Jasonowi. Ten skinął głową i złapał ją za dłoń. Nie uszło to uwadze pozostałych. Leo dostrzegł ich splecione palce i dumne spojrzenia i niemalże jęknął. Mimo to podniósł się z ziemi i dołączył do nich, jak przystało na prawdziwego przyjaciela.

- Co wy...? - Nico zmarszczył brwi i zaraz zaczął kręcić głową, jak szalony. - Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie możemy tam iść.

Hazel podeszła do brata.

- Nico, ale...

Chłopak cofnął się gwałtownie do tyłu, a jego oczy zapłonęły.

- Jak już tam wejdziemy, nie będzie odwrotu. Możemy już nigdy nie wrócić. Możemy zostać tam wessani, i całkowicie przepadniemy!- Po czym chłopak zwiesił głowę i opadł na ziemię. - Nie wiecie, jak tam jest. - Dodał szeptem. - Nie wiecie...

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Ale co z nimi? Co z Percy'm i Annabeth? Jeśli my mamy tak małe szanse… to oni? Jakie oni mają szansę? – Oczy Piper rozbłysnęły, wiedziała bowiem, że ma rację. – Musimy im pomóc, Nico. Musimy! Musimy przejść przez ten tunel, prosto do Wrót Śmierci i wyciągnąć ich z tego okropnego miejsca! I przysięgam ci, że jeśli nawet ich tam nie zobaczymy, to wejdziemy w sam środek piekła, żeby ich uwolnić.

Cała szóstka spojrzała po sobie i wszyscy wymienili nieme spojrzenia.

- Jesteśmy im to winni. – wyszeptała Hazel. - Jesteśmy to winni Percy'emu i Annabeth.

Półbogowie rzucili ostatnie spojrzenie ku wyjściu, po czym wpełzli w piekło.

* * *

**NICO**

Przejście korytarza było katorgą. Nico czuł, jak z każdej strony otacza go ciemność, i to zła ciemność. Każdy stawiany krok zdawał się być wiecznością i jednocześnie milisekundą. W uszy biła go cisza, brzęcząc jak natrętny komar w środku nocy. Chciał wziąć nogi za pas i zacząć uciekać, jak najdalej od tego miejsca, tej ciszy i ciemności, ale z tyłu czuł oddechy pozostałych. Tkwił w pułapce.

Korytarz zaczął zwężać się i Nica naszła kolejna fala niepokoju. Zatrzymał się na sekundę i jego uszy natychmiast wypełniły się delikatnym brzękiem.

- Cholera - mruknął i puścił się biegiem.

Z tyłu, za nim piątka herosów zareagowała, natychmiast doganiając go i zadając pytania, ale nie kłopotał się odpowiedziami. Przyspieszył i zaraz zostawił ich lekko w tyle. Brzęk mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. Ktoś umierał, właśnie w tej chwili. A syn Hadesa rozpaczliwie pragnął by ten ktoś nie był synem Posejdona, ani córką Ateny.

Wypadł zza ostrego zakrętu zbyt późno, by zrozumieć co się właśnie stało. Dźwięk w jego uszach rozdzwonił się, a u stóp padło mu martwe ciało.

Poczuł, jak z tyłu uderza go fala złożona z przyjaciół, którzy właśnie go dogonili. Zachwiał się pod ich ciężarem, i omal nie wywróciłby się na ziemię, gdyby opiekuńcza dłoń siostry nie przytrzymała go za ramię. Chciał uśmiechnąć się do niej w podziękowaniu, albo kiwnąć głową, ale jeden na co się zdobył, to był krótki charkot.

Usłyszał cichy pisk i natychmiast rozpoznał głos Piper.

- Za późno - wymamrotał. Ale wtedy jego uszy ponownie wypełniły się cichym brzękiem. Uniósł głowę, pewny, że oto już całkowicie zawiedli, i dopieor wtedy, tak naprawdę, zdołał się przyjrzeć temu, co było naokoło.

A naokoło rozgorzała się bitwa.

Ciało u jego stóp należało do jakiegoś bezimiennego śmiertelnika, a obok niego resztki zbroi. A pod Wrotami Śmierci, zdającymi się być czarną, oślizgłą materią, nie mogącą utrzymać miejsca, w samym środku wiru potworów, w ramię - w ramię walczyli pewien zielonooki brunet i szaroka blondynka.

Chłopak wbił ostrze miecza w ciało drakainy, a ta rozsypała się w zielony pył, jedynie po to, by zaraz zmaterializować się u jego pleców.

- Annabeth - krzyknęła Piper, dając upust radości. Kątem oka syn Hadesa dostrzegł łzy w oczach Hazel, a na twarzy Leona odcisk ulgi.

Nie mogło to jednak trwać długo.

Córka Ateny obróciła się, i ten błąd sporo ją kosztował.

Pięciometrowy cyklop, z którym właśnie walczyła, wykorzystał jej moment nieuwagi i posłał ją ostrym kopniakiem na drugi koniec jaskini.

Dziewczyna uderzyła w ścianę, a Nico mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak wszystkie jej kości zagruchotały.

Już się nie podniosła.

Z drugiego końca jaskini syn Posejdona krzyknął rozpaczliwie i jednym ciosem załatwił dziesięć potworów. Jego miecz przecinał ciała ofiar, gdy z każdym krokiem próbował zbliżyć się do blondynki. Pozostali, jak rażeni gromem, rzucili się w wir walki, a ich umysł był nastawiony tylko na jedno: zabijanie.

Nie miało znaczenia, że nie mieli przewagi liczebnej. Nie miało znaczenia, że jest ich jeden do dwudziestu, a ich ofiary wciąż się odradzały.

Walczył.

Wezwał na swoje rozkazy amię szkieletonów i pozwolił by wojska wymieszały się ze sobą, tworząc gęstwinę chmur, pyłu i kurzu. Poczuł, jak opada na ziemię, a powieki zamykają się, pozwalając by jakiś niemiecki żołnierz rozpłatał piekielnego psa na pół, tuż przed jego oczami.


	3. Rozdział 2

Tak, tak, rozdział nie najdłuższy, ale rozkręcam się i te pięć, sześć stron w Wordzie to też coś. W ogóle jestem na wakacjach, gdzie powinnam (!) odpoczywać, a internet mam tylko w restauracjach ( zdajecie sobie sprawę jak to dziwnie wygląda, kiedy stoję pośrodku pokoju z laptopem, bo tu Wi-Fi jest najsilniejsze, a dookoła mnie krążą kelnerzy i patrzą na mnie, jak na wariatkę?), więc to cud, że jest dodany rozdział. Zresztą, muszę powiedzieć, że wyjątkowo jestem z niego _stosunkowo mocno dumna. Dłużej nie nawijam i zapraszam._

_Soundtrack : Twice – Littre Dragon._

_Dedykowane_

_Rivalii_

_( nie jest to kilkanaście, lecz kilka stron, ale wiedz, że naprawdę się starałam)_

**Rozdział II**

PERCY

RZECZ W TYM, ŻE WALKA Z ARMIĄ POTWORÓW, którzy po każdym zabiciu odradzają się i wyskakują ci każdorazowo zza pleców, kiedy już zdążyłeś o nich zapomnieć, nie jest łatwa.

Nie pomaga również fakt, że po przejściu tysięcy kilometrów piekła, jedyne, czego chcesz i do czego jesteś zdolny, to ułożyć się spokojnie na kawałku ziemi i umrzeć. A już sytuacja, w której walczysz ramię w ramię z najcenniejszą dla ciebie na świecie, ranną osobą, pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

O tak, Percy mógł wiele powiedzieć na ten temat.

Dlatego też, gdy jego dziewczyna, partnerka wojenna i po prostu najlepsza przyjaciółka, Annabeth została brutalnie zabrana z jego boku i rzucona o ścianę, zareagował dość gwałtownie. A konkretnie zabił sprawcę.

Kiedy później próbował wytłumaczyć zdarzenia, które po tym nastąpiły, nie był w stanie. Pamiętał dość dobrze jedno.

Ogarnął go amok. Rozpłatał dziesiątki, setki, a może po prostu garstkę potworów, próbując przedrzeć się do blondynki. W uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewał mu dźwięk jej bezwładnego ciała uderzającego o ścianę i towarzyszący temu gruchot kości. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie krwi, ale nie był pewien, czy ma być za to wdzięczny, czy nie. Z otwartą raną mógł sobie jeszcze poradzić; przynajmniej wiedział, czym jest problem, gdzie się znajduje i jakiej jest wielkości. Inaczej czuł się bezsilny.

Dotarł do dziewczyny akurat na czas, by uratować ją przed rozszarpaniem na pół. Zamiast tego to syn Posejdona rozszarpał piekielnego ogara, i tym razem nawet przez myśl nie przeszła mu Pani O' Leary. Liczyła się tylko Annabeth.

Ukląkł u boku dziewczyny, nie przejmując się kompletnie szalejącą za plecami bitwą, i próbował ocucić blondynkę.

- Annabeth… - wyszeptał. – No dalej dziewczyno, ocknij się. Mądralińska…

Kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżającego się niebieskiego olbrzyma, hiperborejczyka, i podniósł się. Musiał odciągnąć tego giganta od dziewczyny, zanim ten zdążyłby ją zamrozić. Wiedział, że to uczyniłoby sprawę zamkniętą, definitywnie i nieodwołalnie. A on nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić pewnej przemądrzałej córce Ateny.

Skoczył na równe nogi i oddalił się jak najbardziej od Greczynki, jednocześnie skupiając na sobie uwagę niebieskiego ludka.

- Hej! HEJ, TY!

Olbrzym obrócił się w jego stronę i wydał z siebie coś ala chrumknięcio-chrząknięcie, zupełnie jakby chciał zapytać: ja?

Percy nie znał, co prawda, języka wielkich, niebieskich ludków, ale postanowił strzelać.

- Tak, do ciebie mówię ty wielki, mrożony jogurcie jagodowy! CHODŹ TU I MNIE ZŁAP!

Jak można się było spodziewać, olbrzym zareagował w jedyny znany sobie sposób. Ryknął i natarł.

Jego wielki, mrożony, niebieski tyłek nie był w stanie nadążyć za młodym herosem, który bardziej skakał, niż walczył, z każdym krokiem oddalając się coraz bardziej od Annabeth. Percy nie był w stanie powiedzieć czy to dobrze, czy raczej źle.

W pewnym momencie poczuł na plecach oddech walczącej armii i zadecydował. Oddalił się już wystarczająco daleko i mógł działać. Czas się zabawić.  
Zlokalizował niebieskiego potwora, jednocześnie pozostając dla niego ukrytym. Olbrzym kręcił się w kółko, wypatrując herosa, i Percy zamierzał dać mu dokładnie to, czego chciał.

Szybko, zanim ten zdążyłby go zauważyć, wbiegł na skałę koło potwora, i skoczył mu na nogę, wbijając Orkan głęboko w wielkie cielsko. Nie minęła minuta, a olbrzym pokrył się lodem, i Percy zsunął się bezpiecznie po jego łydce. Pozostawał jeszcze tylko jeden problem.

- Cholera – mruknął chłopak. Miecz pozostawał wbity w nogę potwora, a Percy nie bardzo czuł się na siłach, by przepychać się z wielką bryłą lodu. Przeklinając raz po raz, i modląc się do bogów, żeby miecz i tym razem powrócił do jego kieszeni, popędził z powrotem w stronę Annabeth, nie mogąc dłużej pozwolić sobie na przerwę.

Kiedy w końcu tam dotarł, serce omal nie podeszło mu do gardła. Dziewczyna zniknęła. Nigdzie nie było śladu jej, ani potwora, z którym teoretycznie mogłaby stoczyć walkę, gdyby się ocknęła.

Percy zaklął raz jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż w końcu wyczerpał mu się zapas słów, i musiał spojrzeć w górę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wiele, i jak wielkie błędy popełnił.

Cały ten czas, który spędził na odciąganiu jednego, jednego olbrzyma, jego przyjaciele wypruwali sobie żyły walcząc z potworami jeden do dwudziestu. I to na dodatek w liczbie sześciu osób. A potwory zdawały się wylewać zza Wrót Śmierci, będąc jedną, niekończącą się falą tsunami. Percy wiedział, jakie zagrożenie stanowiła tsunami. I wiedział, że należało wtedy uciekać.

- Uważaj! – krzyknął zupełnie niepotrzebnie na Hazel, która leżała jak długa na ziemi, z drakainą, unoszącą się nad jej powalonym ciałem. Jednym, szybkim susem doskoczył do potworzycy i nie mając w zasięgu żadnej broni, zrobił jedyne, co mu pozostało. Rzucił się na plecy drakainy i objął ją za szyję rękami. Wątpił co prawda, żeby udało mu się ją w ten sposób udusić, zresztą nawet jemu taka śmierć wydawała się zbyt brutalna, ale dało to przynajmniej czas Hazel na ocknięcie się. Drakina pluła, syczała i charczała, aż w końcu runął z jej pleców i córka Pluto wbiła w nią miecz.

- Dzięki – wysapał, przyjmując wyciągniętą dłoń przyjaciółki. – Dłużej już nie wytrzymywałem.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

- Ty nie wytrzymywałeś? Człowieku, uratowałeś mi życie. Zresztą, nie pierwszy raz.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i mimo zmęczenia w jej oczach, widać było, że jest, przynajmniej chwilowo, jako tako szczęśliwa. Zanim zdążyłby zaprotestować, przyciągnęła go do siebie i mocno uściskała.

- Tak strasznie się cieszę, że żyjecie – wyszeptała mu do ucha, tym samym przypominając mu o pewnej blondynce.

- Annabeth – mruknął.

Hazel pokiwała głową.

- Ach, tak. To chyba w sumie dobrze, nie? Zastanawiam się, co takiego wymyśliła.

Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Teraz to ona się zdziwiła.

- Zobaczyłam ją przy ścianie, jak szła na czworaka w ich stronę – powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazując na walczących przyjaciół.- Co mi przypomina…

Ruszyła w stronę potworów, ale Percy przytrzymał ją za ramię, zanim zdążyłaby uciec.

- Czekaj. Gdzie ją widziałaś?

Hazel wskazała na ścianę, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów przed nimi i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Hmm… Dziwne. Teraz jej nie ma, ale była tam, pamiętam to, na pewno tam była. Zaskoczyła mnie, bo myślałam, że … no wiesz. I dzięki temu drakaina zdołała mnie obezwładnić i resztę już znasz. A teraz wybacz, ale Frank chyba potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

Percy zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, zanim do niej dołączył. Chciał iść szukać Annabeth, ale zbyt długo zabawił, nie walcząc. Podniósł z ziemi miecz jakiegoś poległego herosa, i starając się za bardzo o tym nie myśleć, zaczął toczyć nim śmiertelny bój.

Teraz mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że dziewczyna ma w zanadrzu jakiś dobry plan.

* * *

Percy nie wiedział ile trwała walka.

Przeczuwał, ba właściwie wiedział, że jej wynik nie będzie dla nich zadowalający, ani w żadnym wypadku optymistyczny. Przyjaciel zawsze śmiali się z jego naiwności, łatwości z jaką wierzył w ludzi; wrogowie nieraz kpili z niego, że zawiedzie się na swoich przyjaciołach prędzej, czy później.

Ale Percy nie był głupi. Chciał wierzyć we własną siłę, siłę przyjaciół i możliwości. Wiedział jednak, i to od dłuższego czasu, że nadejdzie bitwa, której nie będą w stanie przetrwać. Że choćby, nie wiem, jak mocno walczyli, jak bardzo się starali, polegną.

I obawiał się, że to właśnie była taka bitwa.

Dlatego też, gdy w pewnym momencie zabrakło mu potwora do zabicia, zdawało mu się, że to koniec. Że poległ w bitwie, nieświadomie, jakiś czas temu.

- Zabiliśmy ich? – wymamrotał nieśmiało Leo, który praktycznie był bez koszulki, spalonej przez niego niechcący w tkacie walki.

A więc jednak nie.

- Na to wygląda. – Jason uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale Percy wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że coś jest nie tak.

– Percy! Żyjesz! – Leo zaśmiał się radośnie, a syna Posejdona ogarnęła irytacja. Jak ten chłopak mógł się śmiać? Czy nie wyczuwał, czy oni wszyscy nie wyczuwali, że coś jest mocno nie tak? Że czegoś brakuje?

Ale grupka herosów natychmiast zamknęła go w szerokim uścisku, i gdzieś pomiędzy smrodem spalenizny, wydobywającym się z Leona, własnym bólem, z powodu rany, odniesionej w Tartarze, i zapachem zboża, unoszącym się wokół Piper, zdał sobie sprawę, na czym polega problem.

- Annabeth. – powiedział, stanowczo wszystkich od siebie odpychając. – Gdzie jest Annabeth?

Najwyraźniej dopiero teraz dotarło do nich, że pewnej blondwłosej córki Ateny nie ma z nimi.

- Och Percy… - szepnęła Piper, ze łzami w oczach. – Ona chyba… To moja wina. Krzyknęłam do niej i przez to… Och Percy, tak strasznie przepraszam…

Jason objął dziewczynę ramieniem i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Nie możesz się obwiniać. To nie była twoja wina, tylko wypadek. To było…

- To nie to. – przerwał im ostro Percy.

Piper zdawała się otępieć.

- Co?

- To nie to. – powtórzył. - Annabeth przeżyła upadek.

Piper zaczęła kręcić głową, łzy zbierały jej się na policzkach.

- Ja wiem, że tak byś chciał. Wszyscy byśmy chcieli, ale…

- Percy ma rację. – wtrąciła się Hazel. – Widziałam ją, póżniej, po uderzeniu. Czołgała się co prawda, owszem, ale była jak najbardziej żywa. Musimy ją znaleźć. I to szybko.

Szok po stracie najbliższej z przyjaciół i jej odzyskaniu szybko minął, i zaraz każdy, razem i z osobna zaczął przeszukiwać jaskinie. Po paru minutach Percy opadł zrezygnowany na kamień, a zaraz obok niego Nico.

- Nie rozumiem. – wymamrotał syn Hadesa, jakby z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło.

- Czego nie rozumiesz?

- Te potwory? Dlaczego zniknęły?

Percy uniósł brew.

- Zabiliśmy je.

Nico pokręcił głową ze skwaszoną miną.

- Tak, ale… wcześniej też to robiliśmy. A i tak pozostawało ich więcej. A teraz? Dlaczego nie wracają? Przecież wrota są otwarte. Czemu przez nie nie przejdą? Co ich trzyma z drugiej strony?

Percy poderwał się gwałtownie, a cała szóstka wlepiła w niego wzrok.

- Co? – zapytał Frank. – Co się dzieje?

- Znaleźliście ją? – dodał Jason z nadzieją, ale brunet zignorował ich obydwoje.

- Annabeth. – skierował się do Nica. – Powiedziałeś, że nie wyczuwasz jej linii życia jako przerwanej, tak?

- Tak, ale już wam mówiłem. Nie wyczuwam jej też żywej. Zupełnie tak, jakby jej nie było. Zupełnie tak, jakby…

Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, a on już wiedział.

- Och nie… - westchnął Nico.

Ruszył gwałtownie przed siebie, a pozostali podążyli za nim, zadając mnóstwo pytań.

- Percy! Percy co się dzieje? Wiesz gdzie jest Annabeth?

Zatrzymał się, a Nico skinął głową.

- To dlatego potwory nie wracają. Annabeth zamknęła wrota. Musiała zamknąć je od tamtej strony, kiedy walczyliśmy.

- O bogowie… - wyszeptała Hazel. – To znaczy… To znaczy, że jest … Że jest w…

- Tak. – Percy skinął głową. – W Tartarze. I zaraz ją stamtąd wyciągnę.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Szczerze powiedziawszy nieco się zawiodłam. Miałam nadzieję dostrzec więcej osób, znajomych starych twarzy, ale trudno. Może wraz z rozkręceniem się akcji, zaczniecie zostawiać mi małe prezenty… Okej?**

**W każdym razie, w niedzielę wracam i mam nadzieję wstawić wtedy kolejny rozdział. Albo, dopiero w czwartek, jeśli będzie was mało. Ten rozdział przetrzymywałam dwa dni i … w sumie na niewiele się to zdało. Ale nic. **

**Dedykowane Necropolitan**

**Bo umiliłaś mi parne popołudnie na plaży**

**Rozdział III**

JASON

PERCY JACKSON BYŁ SZALEŃCEM. Po wielu miesiącach oczekiwania i słuchania o jego bohaterskich czynach, poznania go, stracenia i znowu odzyskania, chłopak doszedł do tego właśnie wniosku.

- Słyszeliśmy, że to miejsce jest kryjówką Meduzy – powiedział kiedyś, odnośnie misji, w której musieli zebrać materiały potrzebne do budowy Argo II. – Myślicie, że będą jakieś problemy…?

- Och, nie, nie musicie się tym martwić. Percy zabił ją, gdy miał niespełna trzynaście lat.

- Łaskawe? Dlaczego nazywacie erynie łaskawymi? – Innym razem dociekał Leo. – Czy to dlatego, że są najłaskawszymi sługami Hadesu?

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

- Nie, erynie nie są w żaden sposób łaskawe. Percy mógłby wam wiele na ten temat powiedzieć; przywódczyni Łaskawych była jego pierwszym zabitym potworem. Miał dwanaście lat.

Kiedy indziej Piper została rzucona na ziemię przez wielką, włochatą kulę mięsa. Kiedy Jason i Leo rzucili się jej na pomoc, natychmiast dobiegły ich okrzyki protestów.

- Nie, nie, to Pani O'Leary! Nie róbcie jej krzywdy! Jest udomowiona!

- Udomowiona?!

- Tak, to psica Percy'ego. Jest na niej punkcie bardzo wrażliwy. Tak samo Mroczny. Nie ruszajcie Mrocznego.

- Mroczny? – zdołała zadać pytanie Piper, po tym jak w końcu wygrzebała się spod piekielnej ogarczycy. – A kto to, do licha, jest Mroczny?

Annabeth w odpowiedzi machnęła ręką.

- Och, to pegaz Percy'ego. Ponoć nazywa go szefem. Percy twierdzi, że go zaadoptował. Znaczy Mroczny Percy'ego, a nie na odwrót.

- Rozmiecie pegazi? – zdumiał się Leo.

- Tylko Percy. W każdym razie wara od Mrocznego. Kiedyś Rachel go pożyczyła, jeszcze zanim stała się wyrocznią; Percy chyba do tej pory nie do końca jej wybaczył.

Po tym incydencie Jason już nie dociekał tego w jaki sposób coś w obozie jest takie, czy siakie, dlaczego nie mają się martwić potworami, czy tego, że najady zawsze były na niego obrażone, jakby uważały to za osobistą zniewagę, że miał czelność zastąpić ich ukochanego syna Posejdona.

- Ale powiedz – poprosił kiedyś siostrę, która wpadła z wizytą, ten jeden, jedyny raz. – Jak to się stało, że nie jesteś już sosną?

- Dzięki Złotemu Runowi. Ma magiczną moc uzdrawiania. Moja sosna została otruta, a ono miało ją wyleczyć. W efekcie przywróciło mnie do życia.

- Och. – Odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli Złote Runo. Żaden syn Posejdona, zmierzający na ratunek, na wielkiej, pienistej …

- Oczywiście, to zasługa Percy'ego. To on je zdobył, a potem oddal Clarisse, by ta zdążyła przybyć do obozu.

Tak, Jason wiele słyszał o wielkim i potężnym Perseuszu „ Percy'm" Jacksonie. Musiał przyznać, że część okazała się prawdą, ale mimo to… Gdy większość widziała w nim bohatera, przyjaciela i przywódcę, on dostrzegał coś jeszcze. Szaleńca. Szaleńca, który poświęci cały świat dla kochanej osoby.

Przepchał się przez przyjaciół i przytrzymał bruneta za ramię, natychmiast tego żałując. Chłopak skrzywił się z bólu, a Jason dostrzegł krew na swojej dłoni, ale zignorował to.

- Nie możesz! Percy, nie możesz!

Syn Posejdona obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę, a jego oczy pałały nienawiścią.

- Czego nie mogę, Jason? Czego niby nie mogę?

Jason pokręcił głową, czując, że zmierza to w złą stronę. Rzucił rozpaczliwe spojrzenia w kierunku reszty i na szczęście Frank odpowiedział na jego błaganie.

- Percy, – zaczął miękko – byłeś w Tartarze. Przeżyłeś nieznane nam okropieństwa, a jednak wróciłeś i walczyłeś z całą armię. Stoisz tu przed nami, pokryty siniakami, ranami, i zapewne złamaniami; powinieneś nie żyć. A jednak jesteś, silny jak zawsze. Tyle, że …

- Boimy się o ciebie, Percy. – Wtrąciła się Hazel. – Nie chcemy stracić też ciebie. Znowu. Proszę, nie rob tego, Percy. Nie dasz radę. Nie możesz, nie możesz… My…

Głos jej się zatrząsł, a Percy'emu złagodniała twarz. Przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i przez chwilę stali tak, otoczeni wianuszkiem herosów, każdy pokrwawiony i poraniony, i każdy na swój sposób złamany.

Jason przełknął gulę w gardle. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić, co myśleć, ani już co doradzać. Zerknął na Piper, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego i uścisnęła dłoń. Co by bez niej zrobił? Czy mógłby ją poświęcić? A jeśli nie? Czy mógł żądać tego samego od Percy'ego?

Ale wtedy Percy wyplątał się z objęć Hazel i delikatnie ucałował ja we włosy. Jakby się żegnał. I wtedy dotarło do Jasona, co dokładnie chłopak zamierza zrobić. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a Percy'ego miało prosty przekaz „ nie próbuj".

Jason przełknął ślinę, i skinął głową. Percy nie zareagował i po prostu zaczął iść w stronę Wrót.

- Percy! Percy! – krzyczała Hazel, stojąc w miejscu, ze łzami cieknącymi jej po policzkach. – Percy…!

Frank ruszył za chłopakiem, a Leo stał niepewnie, jakby nie wiedząc ze sobą zrobić. W końcu podszedł do dziewczyny i stanął obok niej, nieudolnie próbując dodać jej w ten sposób otuchy.

Jedynie Piper pozostała twarda i wyjęła z pochwy swój sztylet.

- Musimy się przygotować. Zaraz zaleje nas chmara potworów.

Nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że nic takiego nie nastąpi. Zamiast tego po prostu pokiwał głową i wyciągnął swoją włócznie.

- Chodźmy.

O Wrotach Śmierci trzeba było wiedzieć zasadniczo jedno. Całe te „wrota" były bardzo mylące. Nico zdążył im dokładnie wyjaśnić, o co z nimi chodzi i, jak dla Jasona, było to znacznie więcej, niż pierwotnie chciałby wiedzieć.

Wrota Śmierci nie były jakimś wielkim, znaczącym wejściem do Podziemia, bramą do drugiego świata i tak dalej. Były to prywatne drzwi śmierci, by śmierć nie musiała zniżać się do poziomu śmiertelników.

- To znaczy, że Śmierć gardzi śmiertelnikami? – zapytał Leo.

Nico spojrzał na niego, jakby ten sobie kpił.

- W tym świecie każdy gardzi śmiertelnikami. Nawet my, w połowie śmiertelnicy, wiele razy się nad nimi wywyższamy, i uważamy za lepszych. Spytaj Annabeth. Kiedyś porządnie się na tym przejechała.

Wtedy zapadła niezręczna cisza, zważywszy na to, że tej konkretnej córki Ateny, akurat nie było w pobliżu.

- Więc… Jak je zamknąć? Wrota Śmierci, znaczy się.

Nico wyjaśnił im wszystko szczegółowo, i teraz, w jaskini, stojąc dokładnie naprzeciw nich, Jason słyszał jak syn Hadesa powtarza to samo Percy'emu.

- Czasami zmieniają swoją lokalizację, no ale teraz to nieistotne. Rzecz w tym, że mają pomagać Tanatosowi zapędzać uciekinierów z powrotem do Tartaru. Dlatego od tej strony, śmiertelnej, czyli uciekinierczej są to Wrota. Potężne, wielkie, łatwe do zobaczenia. Ale od drugiej strony…

- Są małe, jak drzwi do kuchenki – przerwał mu zgorzkniale Percy. – Tak, wiem. Przeszliśmy przez nie, pamiętasz? Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać.

Nico wyglądał na poirytowanego.

- Tak, ale czy wiesz dlaczego? Chodzi o to, żeby nikt nie mógł stamtąd łatwo uciec. Prawdę powiedziawszy… nie wiem, nawet jak je znaleźliście.

- My… - Percy zmarszczył brwi i wszyscy wlepili w niego wzrok. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, to same nas znalazły.

Nico uniósł brew.

- Same was znalazły?

- Otoczyła nas armia, no i Annabeth z tą kostką… Próbowaliśmy jakoś uciec, i ona się potknęła. Dokładnie naprzeciw nich. Były bardzo nisko, zupełnie jakby taki tunel. Zaczęliśmy się przeciskać na czworaka i jakoś się wydostaliśmy. Szczerze, to nawet nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że udało nam się uciec. Znaleźliśmy się w jaskini, potem za nami potwory, i dopiero, jak was zobaczyliśmy, to byliśmy pewni.

Nico zadumał się, i przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu Percy się zniecierpliwił, czemu Jason specjalnie się nie dziwił, i potrzasnął synem Hadesa.

- Hej! Co jest?

- To by wszystko wyjaśniało.

- Co wyjaśniało?

- No bo… - Nico wyraźnie się zapeszył. – Żeby się dostać, wystarczy się rzucić w te Wrota. Tak właściwie to same cię zassą.

Spojrzeli na Wrota. Czarna pustka, maź nie mogąca się utrzymać w jednym miejscu na stałe. Jason wierzył Nico.

- Zamknąć je jest też dość prosto. Wrota wyczują, jeśli masz taki zamiar. Teraz ich równowaga została gwałtownie zaburzona, więc myślę, że będą pomocne, chcąc ją przywrócić. Ale niech to nikogo nie zwiedzie. Są podstępne. Musisz stanąć bardzo blisko nich, tak blisko, by dostrzec tunel. Jeśli do tej pory cię nie zassie, to powinny się objawić drzwi. Albo drzwiczki. Coś co można zamknąć, namacalnie.

- Bez żadnego zamka? – Upewnił się Jason.

Nico spojrzał na niego uważnie, zanim pokiwał głową.

- Tak. Wystarczy je zamknąć. Ale jak powiedziałem, Wrota są podstępne. Kiedyś istniała legenda…

- Jaka legenda? – zapytał Percy.

- Drzwi objawiają się tylko przez krótki moment. Tunel, wir, przez który zobaczysz drugą stronę… On dość długo. Na tyle długo, by móc przekazać komuś wiadomość. Ale jeśli Wrota uznają, że nie jesteś godzien… Legenda głosi, że jeśli tak się stanie, to nie dostrzeżesz drzwi, i wciągnie cię do Tartaru.

Zapadła cisza, a Leo zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Ale przecież można wyjść. Tak jak Percy i Annabeth.

- Nie – odparł głucho Nico. – Na zawsze.

Nikt nic nie mówił, a Jason poczuł gulę w gardle. Znowu. Nie bardzo mu się to uśmiechało, ale poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Percy'ego. Nie stchórz, zdawało się mówić. Nie waż się stchórzyć.

Jason wiele razy porównywał się do Percy'ego. Obaj byli przywódcami. Obaj mieli prowadzić swoich przyjaciół. I teraz Percy, Percy, który zawsze był wynoszony ponad innych, polegał na nim. Udowodnij, zdawał się mówić. Udowodnij, że jesteś mnie wart. Udowodnij, że jesteś nas wart.

- Co wyjaśnia? – odezwał się nagle Percy.

Nico poderwał głowę.

- Co?

- Powiedziałeś, że to wszystko wyjaśnia – odparł Percy. – Powiedziałem ci, że przeszliśmy z Annabeth przez tunel i powiedziałeś, że to wszystko wyjaśnia. Co wyjaśnia?

- Ach, to. Wiedziałem, że do Tartaru byłoby łatwo się dostać dla Annabeth. Ale zastanawiałem się, jak udało jej się zamknąć drzwi od tamtej strony.

- To znaczy?

- Ma skręconą kostkę. Albo i dwie, po tym upadku. Ale skoro to jest tunel, nisko położony, to mogła go po prostu zagrodzić przed potworami, położyć się przed nim.

Jason skrzywił się. To nie była właściwa rzecz do powiedzenia. Twarz Percy'ego wygięła się w wściekłości.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moja dziewczyna jest jedyną rzeczą, która zatrzymuje potwory, że jej ciało, jest ich jedynym murem?!

- No, cóż…

- A my urządzamy sobie w pomiędzy czasie pogaduszki, kiedy ona prawdopodobnie jest TRATOWANA?!

Nico wstał, a Jason był pod wrażeniem, że jeszcze miał odwagę spojrzeć Percy'emu w oczy.

- Żeby zamknąć całkowicie wrota, musi to nastąpić z dwóch stron. Jednocześnie. Ona robi to tylko tymczasowo. Kiedy z tej strony pojawią się drzwi, to z tamtej także. Jeśli dwie osoby je zamkną jednocześnie, to wtedy i tylko wtedy, naprawdę się uda.

Percy najwyraźniej usłyszał wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na Jasona i stanął przed wiejącą pustką.

I wtedy wszystko się zaczęło.

Jaskinia zaczęła się zwężać, herosi jakby przyciągnęli się do siebie. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej, a dookoła zaczął wiać zimny wiatr.

Wrota Śmierci zagrzmiały, a czarna maź zaczęła rozstępować się tworząc trąbę powietrzną.

Jason po raz pierwszy w życiu mógł zaobserwować, jak wokół Percy'ego pojawia się jego własny, mały huragan. Jason nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięła się woda, nad którą panował syn Posejdona, a bazując na minach pozostałych, mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że oni też tego nie wiedzą.

Jego przyjaciele próbowali się cofnąć, nie pozwolić, by zassał ich wir, ale on zrobił krok naprzód. Musiał być gotowy.

- PERCY! – Nico próbował przekrzyczeć wiry. – Nie mówiłem ci tego, żebyś ją uratował! Masz złapać z nią kontakt, i wspólnie zamknąć Wrota! To jedyny sposób!

Ale do chłopaka to nie docierało. Jego oczy zaczęły płonąć, a jego własny huragan wzniósł się na kolejne pięć metrów, doszczętnie go zatapiając. Woda zaczęła się zbierać z każdego miejsca w jaskini, a do Jasona dotarły słowa starej Przepowiedni.

_Inaczej pastwą ognia lub burz świat stanie_

- OPANUJ SIĘ! – krzyknął, ale nikt go usłyszał. Huragan zagłuszał wszystko.

A wtedy ciemny tunel rozszerzył się i Jason dostrzegł w oddali czarną framugę drzwi.

Dookoła niego czwórka półbogów głośno zassała powietrze.

Przed drzwiami widać było Annabeth.

Dziewczyna klęczała, i ze sztyletem w dłoni, broniła wejścia. Jej ręce, osmalane krwią, trzęsły się, ale blondynka nie poddawała się. Nie ruszała się z miejsca, i Jason nie był pewien, czy nie jest już żywym trupem.

- ANNABETH! – Rozległ się krzyk, i dziewczyna obróciła głowę. Nie mogła zobaczyć swojego chłopaka, ale wystarczył jej jego głos. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w przerażeniu i nagle Jason zrozumiał wszystko, każdy jej krzyk z obozu, każde jej zdeterminowane spojrzenie, każdą godzinę, którą spędziła w zamknięciu, szukając chłopaka.

Kochała go. Kochała go na tyle, by pójść do Tartaru, by poświęcić się, by on nie musiał tego robić. A on kochał ją na tyle by to zignorować i za nią podążyć. Znowu.

- Percy, nie. – wyszeptała, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie nic więcej.

- JEDNOCZEŚNIE! – krzyknął Nico. – MUSICIE ZAMKNĄĆ DRZWI JEDNOCZEŚNIE! ANNABETH, ZAMKNIJ DRZWI!

Przecz jej twarz przeszedł cień, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego rzuciła się w stronę framugi, gdzie, jak podejrzewał Jason, znajdowały się drugie drzwi.

- Teraz – szepnęła. Obejrzała się za ramię, skąd nadchodziły potwory. Teraz, gdy otwór rozwarł się, jeden wyminął i ją i Percy'ego i przedostał się do jaskini. A za nim szły kolejne. – Percy, teraz! Zamknij je.

Ale on jej nie słuchał. Wkroczył w wir, i Jason przysiągł, że ziemia się zatrzęsła.

_Idziesz po swoją ukochaną, Perseuszu? Poświęcisz cały świat, by ona jedna mogła przeżyć?_

- PERCY, ZRÓB TO! MUSISZ ODPUŚCIĆ! MUSISZ POZWOLIĆ JEJ ODEJŚĆ! PAMIĘTASZ, CO POWIEDZIAŁA HESTIA?! NAJTRUDNIEJ JEST ODSUNĄĆ SIĘ NA BOK! ODSUŃ SIĘ NA BOK PERCY!

_Twój mały przyjaciel ma rację Perseuszu. Jesteś cudownym pionkiem, takim silnym, takim walecznym, ale jakże łatwym do manipulowania. Poświęcisz cały świat dla ukochanej osoby? Czyżbyś był moim pionkiem?_

Cały świat próbował go przekonać, zdał sobie sprawę Jason. Nawet Matka Ziemia. Dlaczego?

I nic z tego nie miało znaczenia.

Chłopak zagłębił się w tunel.

Jason widział, jak podchodzi do dziewczyny. Ukląkł i powiedział coś, zbyt cicho by pozostali mogli usłyszeć, a ona w końcu kiwnęła głową. Ale chłopak zamiast chwycić ją i wynieść stamtąd, tak jak wszyscy się spodziewali, odwrócił się tyłem do tunelu i zaczął odpierać falę potworów.

I chyba właśnie wtedy Jason zdał sobie sprawę, że oni nie wracają. I nie zamierzają wracać.

Przepchał się do przodu, a jego głowa wypełniła się słowami bogini.

_Nie uratujesz ich, mój mały pionku. Lepiej uciekać, póki jeszcze masz czas. Uciekaj, mój mały, waleczny pionku. A może myślisz, że jesteś wart?_

W tym momencie Jason nie był już pewien, czy Gaja mówi do niego, do Percy'ego, czy do kogokolwiek innego. Ale wątpił, by tego kogoś mogło to obchodzić jeszcze mniej, niż jego.

Stanął naprzeciw Wrót i wlepił wzrok w tunel, modląc się, by framuga drzwi, która już dawno zniknęła, znów się pojawiła.

- Annabeth! - krzyknął, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny. Kiwnęła głową i przysunęła się bliżej.

Nagle od strony Tartaru zaczął wiać wiatr, a ziemia poczęła się trząść. Blondynka próbowała przytrzymać się skał, ale siła ziemi była zbyt wielka. Nim Jason zdążył zareagować dziewczynę dosłownie wywiało z Tartaru. O mało co znowu nie walnęła w ścianę, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Leo, i z zaczerwienionymi policzkami położył na ziemi.

_Nie zniszczysz mojego planu, mój mały pionku. Nie pozwolę ci na to. Wasza przelana krew przebudzi mnie, i cały twój nędzny świat runie w gruzach._

Jason obejrzał się nerwowo na Annabeth. Dziewczyna rozpaczliwie próbowała przecisnąć się do przodu, ale przypuszczenia Nico były słuszne, i obie jej kostki były skręcone. Zaczęła czołgać się w stronę wrót, ale Leo przytrzymał ja i teraz mogła tylko krzyczeć i wyrywać się w bezsilności.

_Spójrz na nią, mój waleczny pionku. Widzisz, jaka jest bez ciebie bezsilna? Jaka słaba? Potrzebuje cię, mój silny, waleczny pionku. Obydwie cię będziemy potrzebować. Chcesz nas zostawić?_

O ile to możliwe, wiatr zaczął wiać jeszcze mocniej, i niewiele brakowało, by Percy'ego wywiało zupełnie tak, jak Annabeth. Ziemia trzęsła się już nie tylko w Tartarze, ale także w jaskini. Jason podejrzewał, że niedługo ściany zawalą się, i wszyscy tam zginą, pogrzebani żywcem.

Jason wziął głęboki oddech i zbliżył się do tunelu, który zaczynał się zmniejszyć, a drzwi wciąż jeszcze się nie pojawiły.

_- Drzwi objawiają się tylko przez krótki moment. Tunel, wir, przez który zobaczysz drugą stronę… On dość długo. Na tyle długo, by móc przekazać komuś wiadomość. Ale jeśli Wrota uznają, że nie jesteś godzien… Legenda głosi, że jeśli tak się stanie, to nie dostrzeżesz drzwi, i wciągnie cię do Tartaru._

Percy był już na granicy wytrzymałości, powietrze prawie całkowicie go wypchnęło.

Jason obrócił się przodem do przyjaciół.

- Przygotujcie się! Będziemy musieli biec! – Odwrócił się do Percy'ego, który unosił się już w powietrzu i przytrzymywał się skały. – Percy, nie widzę drzwi!

- Co?! – krzyknął Percy, najwyraźniej nic nie słysząc.

- Nie chcą się pojawić! Drzwi! MUSISZ SIĘ PUŚCIĆ! TUNEL ZARAZ SIĘ ZAMKNIE, ALE WROTA WCIĄŻ POZOSTANĄ OTWARTE! MUSIMY UCIEKAĆ!

Ale Percy wciąż przytrzymywał się skały.

- PERCY! PUŚĆ SIĘ SKAŁY!

- Percy. – rozległ się głos Annabeth, która przestała się już wierzgać. – Nie rób tego. Na świecie jest siedem miliardów ludzi. Nie musisz być tym jedynym człowiekiem, który się za nic poświęci! Puść się skały!

_Mój mały pionek. Taki waleczny, taki silny. Ale nie widzisz jej? Ona cię potrzebuje. Oni wszyscy cię potrzebują. Puść się._

Ale wtedy Jason dostrzegł zarys framugi i z każdą sekundą drzwi zaczęły stawać się wyraźniejsze i wyraźniejsze. Percy też to dostrzegł i rzucił się do przodu. Przez jedną krótką sekundę Jasonowi wydawało się, że chłopak w końcu zmądrzał, że zamierza wrócić do przyjaciół. Ale oczywiście się mylił.

- TERAZ! – krzyknął chłopak i sięgnął dłonią.

_Nie rób tego!_

- Nie rób tego! – Annabeth krzyknęła i jednocześnie rzuciła się do przodu. Jason nie wiedział do kogo krzyczała bogini i blondynka; czy do niego, czy do Percy'ego.

Dwaj półbogowie jednocześnie pchnęli drzwi w swoją stronę, a jaskinia wypełniła się nieśmiertelnym krzykiem Ziemi.


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Mam urodziny.**_

_**Tak "walę" z grubiej rury, żeby każdy zauważył, złożył mi życzenia i przy okazji zostawił po sobie rozległy komentarz ( sprytna jestem, co?) Trzeba być naprawdę okrutnym, jeśli zamierzacie mi odebrać tę krótką chwilę szczęścia w urodziny, i tego nie zrobić.**_

_**Soundtrack : Fort Minor - Remember The Name**_

_**Jeśli kogoś dziwi wybór tła muzycznego to… no coż. Byłam przewczoraj w kinie na smerfach ( owszem, smerfach) i … no wiecie. Neil Patrick wymiata :) Więcej nie mam do powiedzenia.**_

_„Trudno czekać na coś co wiesz, że może nigdy nie nastąpić, ale jeszcze trudniej zrezygnować, gdy wiesz, że to wszystko czego pragniesz"_

**Rozdział IV**

ANNABETH

ŚWIAT ZATRZĄSŁ SIĘ OD KRZYKU ZIEMI, i ściany jaskini runęły.

Głos Gai zaczął łamać ściany, a Annabeth zrozumiała, co w nim wyczuwa. To samo, co w jej własnym. Wściekłość i rozpacz.

A wtedy doszły jej słowa bogini, i przez myśl przeszło jej, że to co słyszy może brzmieć jak przepowiednia… albo klątwa.

_Dziesięć mija długich lat_

_Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach_

_Kto klątwy tytana zaznał raz_

_Pozna znów jej letni smak_

_Niebo wyda nowy Cień_

_Chaos zniszczy Półświat weń_

_Ofiar toczyć się będzie szlak_

_Aż heros stary ocali was_

_W sen zapadam dzisiaj tak_

_Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz_

_Ona zburzy stary świat_

_A Inferno Interny przestanie trwać_

Doszedł ją znajomy zapach morza, i zewsząd otoczyła ją woda. Chciała obejrzeć się, ale w oczy uderzył ją oślepiający blask, i zdołała tylko dostrzec sylwetkę mężczyzny, unoszącego się na wodzie.

Sól zalała rozliczne rany na jej ciele, i poczuła jak unosi się w górę, zostawiając za sobą jaskinię, potwory, i własną świadomość.

Ocknęła się razem z innymi, co uznała za pewnego rodzaju pocieszenie. Niekoniecznie jednak podobało jej się to, że w żadnym innym miejscu, jak na Olimpie.

Obróciła się, by znaleźć Percy'ego, wiedząc, że z nim zawsze była pewniejsza siebie, i zamarła.

- Percy… - wyszeptała i pamięć wróciła do niej, uderzając w nią, jak fala. Porzucił ją.

- Annabeth. – Głos Ateny wyrwał ją z otępienia i podniosła wzrok, by dostrzec matkę, przyglądającą jej się z niepokojem. – Moje dziecko, co ty tu robisz?

- Ja… - wyjąkała i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po Jasonie; nie mogła na niego patrzeć. Pozostali wytrzeszczali oczy w zdumieniu, i dziwiła się, że Leo jeszcze nie narobił w gacie; bazując po jego pełnej niedowiary minie, wydało jej się to prawdopodobne.

I wtedy coś sobie uświadomiła. Żadne z nich nigdy tu nie było, nawet Grecy, nie mówiąc już o Rzymianach. Musiała być silna. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Panu Niebios prosto w oczy, tak jak zwykł to robić Percy. Będzie silna. Będzie silna.

- Sądzę, że trzeba zwołać nadzwyczajne posiedzenie. Wszyscy Olimpijczycy, i Pan Hades z Hestią muszą się tu pojawić.

Hera, siedzącą obok Zeusa, i nie wykazująca żadnego zdziwienia w związku z tym, że nagle w jej Sali tronowej pojawiło się siedem niezapowiedzianych półbogów, Greków i Rzymian, uniosła brew.

- Ach, tak? I kto tak twierdzi?

Annabeth obróciła się przez ramię, i omiotła całe pomieszczenie wzrokiem.

Sala tronowa była jednym z jej dzieł. Po ataku Kronosa jej matka, Atena, wyznaczyła ją jako nadwornego architekta Olimpu. Percy zawsze śmiał się, że to był ten jeden, jedyny raz kiedy zabrakło jej języka w gębie, i to chyba znaczy, że w końcu dostała wszystko, czego chciała.

Mylił się.

Oddałaby wszystkie posągi bogów, marmurowane posadzki, kolumny, świątynie i ręcznie malowane fontanny, byle tylko stał teraz tu koło niej, i wyzywał każdego Boskiego Kretyna od idiotów.

Teraz, w Sali tronowej znajdowała się tylko piątka bogów. Zeus, wpatrujący się w nich czujnym okiem, Atena, nie dająca po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wytrącona z równowagi jest, Hera, na którą Annabeth nawet nie chciała patrzeć, Afrodyta, która z nieznanych powodów wyglądała wyjątkowo pięknie, i chyba zdawała się czekać na przybycie półbogów, i na końcu Hestia. W pierwszej chwili Annabeth nawet jej nie dostrzegła, ale gdy spojrzenie dziewczynki w płomieniach napotkało jej własne, przypomniała sobie słowa Nica.

_- Pamiętasz, co mówiła Hestia? Najtrudniej jest odsunąć się na bok._

Miała rację.

Przyjaciele dziewczyny ledwo słaniali się na nogach, Nico i Jason praktycznie klęczeli. I wtedy jej oko przykuło coś jeszcze. Cokolwiek ich tutaj przywiodło, najwyraźniej postanowiło zabrać coś jeszcze.

Za chłopakami stał wielki, lodowy posąg, utworzony najprawdopodobniej z hipoborejczyka, jednego z lodowych olbrzymów. Z nogi wystawał mu długi miecz, i Annabeth natychmiast rozpoznała w nim Orkana, własność jej chłopaka.

Miecz zawsze powracał do swojego właściciela. Do teraz.

Spojrzała na podłogę, i nagle odpowiedź pojawiła się w jej głowie.

Posadzkę przykrywała woda. Czysta, świeża, morska woda.

- Posejdon – odparła bogini. – Pan Mórz chce, by bogowie zebrali się na naradzie. Trzeba omówić sprawę Gai… i tego, jak mamy uratować jego syna.

Annabeth musiała przyznać bogom jedno. Byli ekspertami od dziwności.

Zdawało by się, że po jej małym ogłoszeniu, bogowie … okażą choćby zdziwienie. Ale nie, Zeus nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy wymieniała mu listę osób, które musiały przybyć. Odczuła jednak zadowolenie, że zanim na cokolwiek się zgodził, bezsłownie porozumiał się z Ateną, jej matką. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś także wystarczy skinienie ze strony jej, Annabeth, i ludzie nie będą zadawać pytań.

Ustalono, że narada odbędzie się dopiero za pięć godzin. Dziewczyna miała ochotę protestować, ale nie była Percy'm, i obawiała się, że Zeusowi wystarczy jeden bezczelny heros na głowie.

Dodatkowo, za niezbędne uważała przybycie Artemidy i jej Łowczyń, które mogły wałęsać się na drugim końcu świata. Sądziła, że obecność córek Zeusa, Talii, która przyjaźniła się z Percy'm i Artemis, która także zdawała się być przychylna chłopaki, mogło nastawić Pana Niebios bardziej pozytywnie w sferze ratowania chłopaka.

Obecność Hadesa, Pana Podziemi, także wydawała jej się oczywistością; w końcu mieli ratować Percy'ego z jego najgłębszych czeluści.

Chciała zebrać każdego, kto miał kiedyś u Percy'ego dług, każdego, kto by się za nim wstawił. Nie zamierzała przyjąć do wiadomości, że chłopak do niej nie wróci. Obiecał.

W pomiędzy czasie, Apollo, który zjawił się nader szybko, uleczył najpoważniejsze rany jej i jej przyjaciół. W końcu mogła normalnie stanąć, co przyjęła z wdzięcznością, bo nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie wytłumaczyć bogom, że siedzi przed nimi na podłodze, z innego powodu, niż lenistwa.

Dała pozostałym półbogom krótką wycieczkę po Olimpie; żadne z nich jeszcze tu nie było. Zwłaszcza Hazel i Frank, którzy jako Rzymianie mieli jeszcze mniej kontaktu z bogami, niż Grecy, słuchali jej z otwartymi szeroko oczami. Zdołała oderwać ich myśli nieco od Percy'ego i Tartaru i z dumą prezentowała swoją pracę. Niemal słyszała głos chłopaka w głowie.

- Patrzcie jak się puszy! – zaśmiałby się. – Jest z siebie taka zadowolona!

Najpewniej uderzyłaby go w ramię i wspomniała mimochodem jedną z jego osławionych historii z dzieciństwa, którymi raczyła ich Sally, a wtedy on umilkłby i potakiwała głową do końca dnia.

To z kolei przypomniało jej o czymś jeszcze, co musiała zrobić. Upewniła się, że każdy z jej przyjaciół umie trafić z powrotem na salę tronową i wybiegła, tak jak stała, na ulice Nowego Jorku.

Wygrzebała z kieszeni złotą drachmę i cisnęła nią o chodnik.

- Zatrzymaj się, Rydwanie Nienawiści!

Szara taryfa wynurzyła się z betonu i że środka dobiegł Annabeth rechot trzech grajek.

- Zaaapraszam... - odezwała się ta siedząca przy oknie, ukazując dziewczynie pożółkłego siekacza. - Oczekiwałyśmy na ciebie.

Jej głos powinien był zatonąć w nowojorskim gwarze, tak cicho i niewyraźnie mówiła, ale do Annabeth dotarło ostrzeżenie w nim zawarte. Trzy Grajki chciały jej coś przekazać, a ona miała nie chcieć tego poznać.

Wsiadła do środka.

Jazda po Nowym Jorku autem, a już zwłaszcza starą, rozlatującą się taksówką, bywa upierdliwa. A szczególnie, gdy tę taksówkę prowadzą trzy, stare wiedźmy z jednym okiem, i masą tajemnic do przehandlowania.

- Więc… - zaczęła Annabeth, jednocześnie mimowolnie łajając się w duchu, że nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc". – Oczekiwałyście mnie.

Taksówka skręciła i chwilę po tym dziewczyna wylądowała na podłodze.

- Nie w prawo, ty stara wiedźmo! – warknęła środkowa starucha do prowadzącej, walcząc z kierownicą. – W lewo, w lewo!

Druga grajka wałtownie zmieniła kierunek jazdy pojazdu, ale niefortunnie dla znajdujących się w nich osób, tym razem nie miała oka. Taksówka walnęła w słup i Annabeth zderzyła się z siedzeniem.

Dziewczyna głośno jęknęła, a kiedy się podniosła, auto jechało już dalej.

- Och, nie jęcz tak dziewucho. – Mruknęła z dezaprobatą starucha siedząca przy oknie, ta, która wcześniej witała Annabeth. – Wy, herosi, strasznie uwielbiacie narzekać na swój los, ale nie możecie sobie na to pozwolić, patrząc na to, co was czeka. A zwłaszcza ty! O, tak musisz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, jak my to robimy.\

Uśmiechnęła się uśmiechem jednego zęba, a Annabeth poczuła napływające do gardła mdłości. Miała ochotę odpyskować, że jak niby ona to robi, skoro obecnie jest bez oka, ale powstrzymała się. Przyszła tu po informacje, a nie żeby się kłócić.

- O, ta jest sprytna! Nie łatwo cię wyprowadzić z równowagi, co kochana? – Druga wiedźma uśmiechnęła się do niej w lusterku. To ona miała dzisiaj oko, ale w żaden sposób nie pomagało to jej urodzie. Annabeth była wręcz zdania, że bardziej już jej szkodzi. – A ty, Sekutnico… - warknęła do zębatej siostry. – Zamknij ten swój dziób, bo ci jeszcze wyrwę tego zęba! Chce posmakować monety dziewczyny!

Sięgnęła ręką do ust siostry, ale ta natychmiast je zamknęła i zaczęła zawzięcie pokazywać coś na migi. W międzyczasie odezwała się prowadząca.

- To nie fair, Wścieklico. Mieć i zęba i oko? Zawsze byłaś pazerna, ale to przekracza wszelkie granice. A zresztą… Teraz MOJA kolej.

I rzuciła się na Sekutnicę.

Taksówka zaczęła niekontrolowanie przemieszczać się we wszystkie kierunki świata, i choć Annabeth głęboko wierzyła, że Grajki nie są idiotkami, które dałyby się zabić przy pierwszej kłótni, to zaczęła odczuwać lekkie obawy, co do metod ich działania.

- Dawaj zęba! Jest moje!

- Patrz na drogę! Patrz na drogę!

- JAK?! Ty masz przecież oko!

- Nawałnico! Oddaj jej ster!

To nie była najlepsza rzec do powiedzenia. „Prowadząca" taksówkę, która najwyraźniej na imię miała Nawałnica, głośno wciągnęła powietrze i rzuciła się na siostry, okładając je zawzięcie pomarszczoną dłonią.

- JAK ŚMIESZ? Ty masz zęba i monetę dziewczyny, Wścieklica oko. Została mi już tylko ta zardzewiała kierownica, a ty chcesz, żebym PRZESTAŁA PROWADZIĆ?!

I akurat w tym momencie starucha zdała się chyba całkowicie wyłączyć ze skupiania się na drodze, a zamiast tego na wydzieraniu. W innej sytuacji Annabeth może byłaby po jej stronie, może, ale gdy ten absolutny paradoks dział się na jej oczach, i mógł być przyczyną jej rychłej śmierci, uznała grajkę za wariatkę.

Ignorując trzy wiedźmy, przedostała się na przednie siedzenie, i po raz pierwszy w historii jej użytkowania, taksówka trzech starek została poprowadzona przez kogoś, kto miał jedną parę oczu, tylko dla samego siebie.

Auto zatrzymało się, a trzy wiedźmy ze zdumienia przestały się okładać pięściami.

Annabeth zdjęła ręce z kierownicy, zdmuchnęła z twarzy niesforny kosmyk włosów, który uwolnił się z kucyka, podczas dzikiej jazdy nowojorską taksówką, i obróciła się w stronę grajek.

- Na czym to stanęliśmy? – Wyjęła sztylet i zalśniło ostrze. – A tak. Która z szanownych pań powie mi, jak mam wyrwać mojego chłopaka z piekła?

Uśmiechnęła się. Miała dostać dokładnie to, czego chciała.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że zwykle tego nie robimy. – Ostrzegła ją Wścieklica, wpatrując się w nią przenikliwie. – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- A ja zwykle nie grożę miłym, starszym paniom. Ale… - dodała, przejeżdżając palcem po ostrzu sztyletu. – Οι κρίσιμες καταστάσεις απαιτούν κρίσιμα μέτρα. Rozpaczliwe czasy wymagają rozpaczliwych środków, nieprawdaż?

Starucha uśmiechnęła się, a Annabeth nie spodobał się ten uśmiech.

- Bawi mnie to powiedzenie śmiertelników. Zwłaszcza w **takich** czasach, z **takich** ust. A czy wiesz jak brzmiało…

- Για ακραίες ασθένειες, ακραίες μεθόδους της θεραπείας, ως προς τον περιορισμό, είναι οι πιο κατάλληλες. – Przerwała jej – Hipokrates. Odrobiłam swoje lekcje. Czas żebyście to wy podzieliły się ze mną swoją wiedzą.

Przysunęła sztylet do twarzy Wścieklicy.

- Byłoby szkoda uszkodzić wasze ostatnie oko.

Starka odsunęła się, a dwie pozostałe, choć niewidome, zdawały się wlepiać oskarżycielskie spojrzenia w Annabeth.

- Teraz.

- Oddaj mi kierownicę, córko Ateny. Grajki nie zdradzają swoich sekretów, patrząc ich ofierze w oczy.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść, ale odsunęła się od kierownicy i wróciła na tylne siedzenia. Starki rozluźniły się, a samochód ruszył; powietrze rozmywało się za oknem.

- To nie ja będę ofiarą – powiedziała twardo. – Nie ja.

Kobiety zaśmiały się zimno, a w córkę Ateny uderzyło, że kobiety nie była śmiertelniczkami. Były… czymś mniej.

- Wy, herosi, zawsze jesteście ofiarami. Na tym polega wasza natura. A ci najwięksi z was, ci którzy sieją pogrom i strach, i są okrutni, – Tu starucha spojrzała na Annabeth w lusterko, a dziewczyna omal nie prychnęła – są największymi ofiarami. On o tym wiedział. To dlatego się poświęcił dla bogów.

- Jaki on? – poderwała się Annabeth, choć doskonale wiedziała, o kogo chodzi.

- Perseusz Jackson. Największa ofiara. On jej podołał i ją uczynił. Ujarzmił ją, a to… - Trzy Grajki uśmiechnęły się, a Annabeth usłyszała w ich głosie… podziw? – To czyni go największym z was. Dlatego Gaja go pożąda. Jego przelana krew uczyniłaby ją niepokonaną.

- Ale Percy… to Percy. On jest…

- Nie chodzi tu o zwykłe moce, dziewucho – ofuknęła ja druga starucha, Sekutnica. – Chodzi o rolę, jaką powierzyły mu trzy mojry. W jego przeznaczeniu są wyryte rzeczy wielkie. I nie ma to nic wspólnego z szermierką.

Taksówka zatrzymała się, a Annabeth poleciała do przodu. Drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyła, a wiedźma wyszczerzyła ząb.

- Ale ty, droga córko Ateny, nie jesteś pierwszym lepszym herosem. A teraz idź.

Samochód sam wypchnął ja z jego wnętrza, a Annabeth obróciła się do środka i rozszerzyła oczy.

- Co wy wyprawiacie? – Próbowała z powrotem wejść do środka, ale taksówka jej nie wpuszczała. – Miałyście mi powiedzieć…

- Nie możemy ci nic wyjawić, dziewczyno. Obowiązują nas inne prawa, niż półbogów. Wiążą nas przysięgi. Mamy wiedzę… ale nie mamy jej do dzielenia się nią.

- Ale przecież… - Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Już zaczęłyście mi mówić. Tamto mogłyście, a…

- Nie powiedziałyśmy ci niczego, czego byś sama nie wiedziała. – Przerwała jej trzecia starucha. – Zaczekamy na ciebie tu, w okolicy. Musisz się dostać jeszcze w parę miejsc. Ale nie powiemy ci niczego więcej. Od tego są inni.

- Jacy inni? – Zmarszczyła nos Annabeth.

Grajki zaśmiały się.

- Inne. To zawsze kobiety. One dzierżą prawdziwą władzę. Znajdą cię same.

I pojazd rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając Annabeth samą i jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowaną, niż była na początku.

Nie zajęło jej dużo zorientowanie się, gdzie była.

A znajdowała się na Brooklynie, przed kamienicą, gdzie mieszkała matka jej chłopaka.

Annabeth nie wątpiła, że Grajki zawiozły ją tu dla jakiegoś ukrytego powodu. Chciałaby tylko wiedzieć jaki on był, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mogło by się jej to nie podobać. Ale jakikolwiek on rzeczywiście był, jego początek zdawał się być w dość oczywistym miejscu.

Sally otworzyła jej drzwi, za pierwszym dzwonkiem. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że kobieta siedzi przykuta do mieszkania, na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał się z nią skontaktować w sprawie jej syna. Annabeth współczuła Pani Jackson prawie tak mocno, jak samej sobie. Najpierw syn znika na osiem miesięcy, a gdy w końcu się odnajduje, to trafia do Tartaru. Nie jest to marzenie każdej nowojorskiej matki.

- Annabeth. – Kobieta stała, wpatrując się w dziewczynę przez chwilę, a zaraz już miała ją w swoich objęciach. – Och, Annabeth… - załkała, a blondynka sama z trudem powstrzymała szloch. Nie mogła się rozkleić. Nie teraz, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było takie niepewne. Nie teraz, kiedy wciąż miała nadzieję. – Moja Annabeth…

Dziewczyna ukryła twarz we włosach brunetki i poczuła znajomy zapach czekolady i cukierków. Mama Percy'ego już nie pracowała w sklepie ze słodyczami, ale i tak udawało jej się przesiąknąć tym niebiańskim zapachem, za każdym razem, kiedy robiła tam zakupy.

- Dzięki Bogom, Żyjesz! – Odsunęła od siebie dziewczynę i ujęła jej twarz w dłonie. – Moje dziecko, co oni ci tam zrobili… - Głos jej się załamał, a Annabeth zdała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie widziała się w lustrze. Musiała wyglądać okropnie. – Gdzie jest Percy? Jak udało wam się uciec? Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi wszystko.

Nie rozpłacze się. Nie rozpłacze się, nie pozwoli…

Kobieta czekała na odpowiedź i wtedy do niej dotarło. Zbladła i osunęła się na kanapę.

- O Bogowie. O bogowie, o bogowie… Mój synek. Mój synek…

Annabeth szybko podeszła do niej i uklękła przed nią. Tym razem to ona ujęła twarz kobiety w dłonie i starła łzy z jej policzka.

- On będzie walczył Sally. Walczy. Ja walczę.

Łzy nie przestawały płynąć, a Annabeth potrafiły tylko je ścierać, gdy nowe podążały drogą starych.

- Walczymy Sally. Zawsze. Walczymy. Walczymy.

Nagle światło zniknęło i całe ciepło wyparowało z pomieszczenia. Annabeth wstała, a gdy otworzyła oczy, Sally już nie było. Były tylko one.

Trzy Mojry.

Annabeth nie widziała niczego poza nimi.

Ich zgarbione, ciemne sylwetki. Stare, pomarszczone twarze. Dłonie, które przecięły miliardy nić żyć, i nigdy nie miały przestać. Oczy, które miały nigdy nie przestać patrzeć. Annabeth przełknęła ślinę. Nigdy w życiu jeszcze się nie bała tak bardzo jak teraz.

A one otworzyły usta i uszy dziewczyny wypełniła słodka klątwa.

_Dziesięć mija długich lat_

_Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach_

_Kto klątwy tytana zaznał raz_

_Pozna znów jej letni smak_

_Niebo wyda nowy Cień_

_Chaos zniszczy Półświat weń_

_Ofiar toczyć się będzie szlak_

_Aż heros stary ocali was_

_W sen zapadam dzisiaj tak_

_Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz_

_Ona zburzy stary świat_

_A Inferno Interny przestanie trwać_

Te same słowa, które wcześniej wypowiedziała Gaja. Klątwa. Przepowiednia.

- Pytaj – odezwała się Mojra, głosem trzech. – Nić, o którą tak się obawiasz, nie została przecięta. Nie teraz. Nie tak.

Annabeth zawahała się, chcąc podejść bliżej i jednocześnie się cofnąć.

Mojra machnęła na nią dłonią i dziewczyna ruszyła się.

- Perseusz. Jak mam go wyciągnąć z Tartaru?

Mojry rozwarły usta, a przestrzeń wypełniła się ich upiornym głosem, gdy wspólnie głosiły losy świata.

- _Dziesięć mija długich lat._

- Nie. Jak mam go wyciągnąć? Teraz!

- _Dziesięć mija długich lat._

- Jak mam go wyciągnąć?!

_- Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach._

- Dajcie mi odpowiedź! Po to tu jesteście! – Krzyknęła zdenerwowana. – Muszę go uratować.

Trzy wiedźmy utkwiły wzrok w dal.

- Przepowiednia prawdę powie ci.

Annabeth pokiwała głową.

- Okej. Okej. Jaka przepowiednia?

- Nowa. Nienarodzona. Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie przepowiednia.

Zacisnęła oczy i poczuła, że brakuje jej tlenu. Głowa zalała jej się słowami i poczuła ból w skroniach.

_Gaja zdecydowała się zaczekać.** W sen zapadam dzisiaj tak. **Mądre dziewczę, zmyślne. Krew herosa ją zbudzi, krew najpotężniejszego da jej siłę. **Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz **Giganty powróciły do ziemi. Potwory już nie uciekną. Strzeżcie się. Heros walczy wasze walki. Przyjdzie pora, a ucieknie ze swojego więzienia. Inferno Interny. Ziemia się zatrząśnie, **Niebo wyda nowy Cień, **a półświat zniknie na zawsze** Chaos zniszczy Półświat weń. **Heros zmieni dzieje świata**. Ona zburzy stary świat. **Inferno Interny zakończy czas.** A Inferno Interny przestanie trwać. Dziesięć mija długich lat. Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach. **Musisz sprawić, by uwierzył w grecki świat.. By dostrzegł słuszność w nas, by przepowiednia szła tak:** Aż heros stary ocali was**_

Nie mogła oddychać. Ból zalewał jej umysł i obrazy z Piekła objawiły jej się przed oczami.

Trzy Grajki wbiły w nią wzrok.

**_Ty_**_ musisz dostrzec słuszność w nas._

Chciała krzyczeć, jak ma dostrzec w nich słuszność, skoro są sekundę od zabicia jej, ale wtedy powietrze gwałtownie wtłoczyło się jej w gardło.

Poczuła ból, jeszcze większy niż przedtem, i zaczęła krzyczeć.

- No, już. Już jest dobrze, Annabeth. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Sally przez cały kwadrans próbowała ją uspokoić, ale dziewczyna wciąż była wstrząśnięta. Wpatrywała się w jedne punkt na ścianie i w kółko powtarzała słowa trzech mojr w głowie.

Przepowiednia. Musiała rozwiązać przepowiednie.

- Sally, ja muszę iść. Narada na Olimpie zaraz się zacznie, a muszę jeszcze skoczyć do Obozu i...

Brunetka pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

Sally pokiwała głową, ale minę miała nietęgą.

- Dobrze Annabeth. Idź. Ale proszę cię… - Zawahała się.

- Co? – zapytała dziewczyna.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

- Już nic. Idź.

- Sally…

- Annabeth! – Kobieta była bliska łez. – Idź już. Proszę cię. Po prostu idź.

W jej głosie słychać było tyle zmęczenia, że Annabeth nie była w stanie się już kłócić. Wstała i na trzęsących się nogach podeszła do drzwi. Ale gdy już miała wychodzić, obejrzała się przez ramię i dostrzegła Sally, skuloną na kanapie i robiącą wszystko, byle tylko się nie rozpłakać, zmieniła zdanie.

- Powiedz mi.

-Sally uniosła twarz i zacisnęła oczy.

- Nie zrób czegoś, bo tak trzeba, bo tak chcesz, lub bogowie tego chcą. Zrób to, bo on by tak chciał. I nie oglądaj się za siebie Annabeth. Po prostu… Rób swoje i nie oglądaj się za siebie.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu skinęła głową i wyszła.

I nie oglądnęła się już więcej.

Wypadła na ulicę, akurat na czas, by złapać szarą taksówkę wynurzającą się z dymu. Trzy Grajki otworzyły jej magicznie drzwi i wpadła do środka.

- Na Olimp – wysapała.

Jakimś cudem spędziła u Sally dwie godziny. Większość czasu najpewniej zabrały jej mojry, ale równie dobrze mogła spędzić godzinę na patrzenie się w ścianę. Teraz nie była już pewna.

- Ale, ale. – odezwała się starucha. – Nie chcesz najpierw wpaść w jeszcze jedno miejsce?

Annabeth gwałtownie pokręciła głowa a taksówka ruszyła.

- Obóz jest za daleko. Nie zdążyłabym.

Starka zaśmiała się.

- Nie mówię o obozie dziewczyno. Zastanów się . Masz jeszcze chwile. Zresztą… Bogowie i tak się spóźnią.

Taksi zatrzymało się, a wszystkie trzy staruchy obejrzały się do tylu na dziewczynę.

- Wiec? Jak będzie?

Dziewczyna zerknęła nerwowo na zegarek.

- No dobrze. - Westchnęła. - To i tak po drodze. Jedźcie na...

Ale pojazd już ruszył, a Annabeth wylądowała z powrotem na podłodze. Widocznie starki znał ją lepiej, niż przypuszczała.

A to nie wróżyło niczemu dobremu.

Nawet się nie zorientowała, i już były na miejscu.

Wypadła z samochodu i wbiegła do budynku.

Nie była pewna, które to było piętro, bo mieszkanie było znajomych, ale szybko je znalazła. Przebiegła przez otwarte drzwi i rzuciła się ojcu w ramiona.

Silne ręce objęły ją i przez chwilę trwali tak, ona starając się uchwycić ostatnią cząstkę domu, on nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku.

- Annabeth... - wyszeptał. - Żyjesz.

Pokiwała głową i puściła ojca. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego twarz, a wtedy zaczęły trząść jej się ręce.

- Muszę iść.

Odwróciła się i była już na klatce schodowej, gdy dobiegł ją jego głps.

- Annabeth! Co się stało? Czy wy... - Niedokończone pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, gdy jej ojciec wpatrywał się w nią błagalnie.

Zdołała przywołać na twarz blady uśmiech.

- Nie martw się o mnie tato. Uda mi się. Zawsze mi się udaje.

I wybiegła na ulicę.

Nawet nie kłopotała się wsiadaniem do taksówki. Empire State Building stało tuż przed nią. Puściła się biegiem, a śmiech starek niósł się za nią przez całą ulicę.

Wbiegła do budynku i nawet nie czekając na odźwiernego, wpadła do windy. Mężczyzna rzucił jej jedno, krótkie spojrzenie i przesunął kartą po czytniku. Winda ruszyła.

Na Olimp wbiegła w ostatniej, zdaje się, chwili. Nimfy, herosi i bogowie obrzucili ją uważnym spojrzeniem, gdy wpadła do Sali Tronowej, gdzie wszyscy już się zebrali i najwyraźniej czekali już tylko na nią.

Starając się wyglądać jak najgodniej, w tej niegodnej sytuacji, pokłoniła się Olimpijskiej Dwunastce i przywołała stanowczy wyraz twarzy.

- Zaczynamy - rozbrzmiał głos Zeusa - OLIMPIJSKIE OBRADY!

W pomieszczeniu zagrzmiało i przez chwilę moc zebranych zdawała się nieść w powietrzu, nadając słowom jeszcze większe znaczenie.

Zeus rozpoczął długą przemowę, i Annabeth była zdumiona, że można tyle gadać, a w sumie nic nie powiedzieć. W końcu, Pan Niebios umilkł, a Atena przywoła dziewczynę ruchem dłoni.

- W świetle zaistniałych zdarzeń, trzeba będzie podjąć odpowiednie środki - odezwała się.- Ale zanim bogowie cokolwiek zadecydują, najpierw wysłuchamy faktów z pierwszej ręki. Moja córka, Annabeth Chase, przebywała w Tartarze, udało jej się z niego wydostać, a następnie pomogła i była świadkiem zamknięcie Wrót Śmierci. - Bogini urwała, jakby wyzywając kogoś, by podważył, to co mówi. - A teraz opowie nam to sama. Annabeth?

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i wystąpiła na środek, zupełnie, jak niecały rok temu.

Za nią zebrali się wszyscy, o których prosiła, a może nawet i więcej. Jej przyjaciele z wyprawy. Grover z duchami natury. Tyson, nie mogący przestać płakać. Thalia z Łowczyniami. Chejron. Było ich tak wiele, i wszyscy zjawili się tu dla jednego. A ona wciąż wiedziała, że to za mało.

Więc zaczęła mówić. Opisała Tartar, najlepiej jak umiała, by pokazać wszystkim wagę sytuacji. A potem to, jak Percy poświęcał sie dla niej, wystawiał dla potworów, bo ona była ranna i nie mogla walczyć. Następnie przeszła do jego odwagi w jaskini; kiedy wrócił po nią do Tartaru, ale nie poświęcił dla niej całego świata, tak jak wszyscy przypuszczali, lecz poświęcił sam siebie. Mówiła o proteście Gai, o jej słowach i krzykach. A cała sala siedziała i słuchała, nie chcąc wierzyć, że to prawda.

- Czekaj - przerwała jej w pewnej chwili Rachel. - Gaja wypowiedziała przysięgę?

Rudowłosa Wyrocznia dzisiaj wyglądała wyjątkowo upiornie. Jej wielkie, zielone oczy zdawały się jeszcze zwiększyć, a kaskada włosów uciekła z kucyka i teraz okalała jej twarz, jak jakaś grzywa. Miała na sobie stary, grecki strój, jakby chciała podkreślić, że jest wyrocznią, a nie zwykłą, śmiertelną nastolatką.

- Tak. - Annabeth skinęła głową. - Albo klątwę, nie wiem. Ale...

- Chwila. A czy ta klątwa nie brzmiała może tak?

Rachel zamknęła oczy, a zaraz wybuchł dookoła niej zielony dym i słowa wyleciały jej z ust:

_Dziesięć mija długich lat_

_Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach_

_Kto klątwy tytana zaznał raz_

_Pozna znów jej letni smak_

_Niebo wyda nowy Cień_

_Chaos zniszczy Półświat weń_

_Ofiar toczyć się będzie szlak_

_Aż heros stary ocali was_

_W sen zapadam dzisiaj tak_

_Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz_

_Ona zburzy stary świat_

_A Inferno Interny przestanie trwać_

Jak jeden mąż wszyscy zabrani naraz zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, a Annabeth mogła tylko patrzeć na ogarniający ją chaos.

- Bzdury!

- Gaja odeszła? Niemożliwe!

- Klacz ma ja przebudzić, tak? Na pewno chodzi o dziecko Posejdona!

- Nie, przestańcie! To przepowiednia, nie można jej zrozumieć!

Zaczęli się kłócić. Bogowie z bogami, herosi z herosami... Wszystko było nie tak.

- CISZA! - zagrzmiał Zeus, skutecznie zamykając usta krzyczącym. - Giganci zapadli się pod ziemię. Wojska potworów wycofały swoje szeregi. Gaja rzeczywiście zniknęła i wojna została odroczona... przynajmniej na teraz. A co do naszego półboga... Nawet nie wiemy czy wciąż żyje. Czy warto ratować kogoś, kto może być już martwy?

Niektórzy pokiwali głowami. Annabeth rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie, poszukując sojuszników, ale nikt nie mógł nic zrobić.

Wtedy jej wzrok natrafił na lodowego giganta...

- Jego miecz! - krzyknęła.

Zeus wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

- Przepraszam, co?

Podbiegła do giganta i wskazała na miecz, wystający z lodu.

- Utknął. Ale jeśli uwolnimy miecz... To powróci do Percy'ego. Miecz zawsze powraca do właściciela...

- Dopóki właściciel żyje - dokończyła Atena, patrząc na córkę z uznaniem. - To dowiedzie czy syn Posejdona żyje. Hefajstosie, jeśli mógłbyś.

Bóg ognia skinął głową, ale zanim zdążyłby cokolwiek zrobić, do Annabeth podszedł Leo.

- Właściwie... To jeśli można, wolałbym ja. Jestem coś winien Percy'emu.

Bogowie skinęli głową na znak zgody, a chłopak utworzył w dłoniach mały płomień i zabrał się do roztapiania. W międzyczasie rozległy się głosy protestu.

- No i co z tego, jeśli chłopak przeżył? - burknął Ares. - Mamy przetrząsnąć Tartar dla jednego herosa?

Wielu skinęło głowami, a Annabeth poczuła złość.

- Ten jeden heros uratował ci tyłek! - Z tłumu rozległ się głos Thalii. - Uprzednio go skopawszy!

Łowczyni wynurzyła się z tłumu, a Annabeth poczuła, jak jej ciało zalewa ulga.

- Thalio. - Artemida wyglądała na zagniewaną, i jednocześnie rozbawioną. - Nie wolno tak się odzywać do boga. Nawet tobie.

Ares był czerwony ze złości, a dookoła rozległy się zszokowane westchnienia.

Thalia miała tyle rozumu, by przeprosić.

- Wybacz, panie Aresie. - Dziewczyna wystąpiła na środek, srebrna tiara dumnie błyszczała na jej głowie. - Ale to dla mnie niepojęte. Perseusz Jackson jest kimś więcej, niż tylko herosem. To mój przyjaciel. I nie będę stała bezczynnie, gdy dzieje się niesprawiedliwość. Uratował Olimp! I to nie raz! Nie bez powodu zaproponowaliście mu bycie bogiem. - Dziewczyna rzucała nieśmiertelnym ostre spojrzenia i nie jeden ugiął wzrok. - Zobowiązaliście się! A teraz wywiążcie się z zobowiązań! Jesteście. Nam. To. Winni.

- A jeśli on uwolni Gaję? - Zapytała oschle Atena. - Pomyślałaś o tym? Przepowiednia mówi jasno: _Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz, ona zburzy stary świat_. Konie stworzył Posejdon. O kogo innego może chodzić?

- Jeśli zostawicie go w Tartarze, to na pewno wam nie pomoże, i wtedy owszem, może przebudzi Gaję!

- Thalia. - Annabeth powstrzymała dziewczynę. - Proszę cię. Uspokój się.

Brunetka wyraźnie chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego obróciła się i zniknęła w tłumie.

- Proszę was. - Annabeth spojrzała na Hadesa. - Wysyłacie do Tartaru najgorszych. On na to nie zasłużył. Wiecie to. Uratujcie go.

Miecz z brzękiem upadł na podłogę. I ...

Wciąż tam leżał.

Dziewczyna spojrzała ze strachem na bogów, a już zwłaszcza na Posejdona. Pan Mórz zbladł, i zrozumiała, że bóg niczego nie trzyma w zanadrzu. To był jego plan. I zawiódł.

Zeus odchrząknął.

- No cóż, wydaje mi się, że...

Ale wtedy rozbłysło białe światło, i przez chwilę nic nie było widać. A gdy Annabeth z powrotem otworzyła oczy, dobiegł ją zduszony okrzyk.

Miecz zniknął.

* * *

Annabeth weszła do domku numer trzy i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Nie była w stanie znieść spojrzeń swoich braci i sióstr, a to miejsce... To miejsce było jedynym miejscem, gdzie chciała być.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach morza, a fontanna pośrodku pokoju zdawała się odbijać wszelkie troski.

Dziewczyna podeszła do łóżka i zamarła

Róg Minotaura, który zwykle wisiał u jego głowy, teraz spoczywał na pościeli i... coś było z nim nie tak.

Był rozłupany na dwie części, dokładnie po środku. Ktoś musiał cisnąć nim o ziemię... albo cisnąć coś w niego.

Stała tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się w zniszczone trofeum, i nagle coś się w niej obudziło. Chwyciła w dłonie dwa kawałki rogu i próbowała je ze sobą złożyć.

Szybko jednak spostrzegła, że brakuje czegoś jeszcze. Jakiś mały, ale istotny kawałek gdzieś się zawieruszył i bez niego róg był niekompletny.

Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła płakać.

**_Komentarze! Przypominam, że mam urodziny, tak? Niech będą i wredne i nieprzychylne, ale niech będą! Okej?_ **


	6. Rozdział 5

**Kamek34, Asia1233** : Dziękuje bardzo.

**Doms7777**: No cóż, z tym rogiem Minotaurs to się jeszcze wyjaśni, ale to jest bardziej fragment symboliczny. W rogu brakuje istotnego kawałku, tak jak nagle zabrakło Percy'ego. Taka symbolika, która sprawia, że Annabeth ostatecznie się załamuje, co ma powiedzięc czytelnikowi, jaki był wynik narady na Olimpie. Zaspoileruję, że o Chaosie była już mowa w poprzednim i i tym rozdziale. Jestem ciekawa, kto pierwszy to wyłapie. Alfa i Omega rzeczywiście burzy trochę rzeczywistość riordanowską, więc Inferno Interny ma nas bardziej "nastawiać" z powrotem. Pozdrawiam.

**urszulka82** : Odpowiedź wyżej wyjaśniam. A smerfy rządzą :)

**Miriam14** : Nie umiesz pisać, a zdań wyszło parę. :) Mam nadzieję, że i Inferno Interny cię ujmię, to zapowiada się z tego trylogia... Pozdrawiam

**blackwolf1998** : Więc właśnie masz z punktu widzenie Percy'ego! I to nie jeden, obiecuję. Raz będzie z tej strony, raz z drugiej. Thalię też wspomnę nie raz, no, ale wiesz, z tym ratowaniem chłopaka... Fitzgerald powiedział : "Pokażcie mi bohatera, a ja napiszę tragedię." Ja powiem tak : nie ma dobrego opowiadania przygodowego, bez rozwywającej serce tragedii bohatera :) Pozdrawiam

**Faruk** : Co do rogu, do druga odpowiedź od góry. A co do przepowiedni... Tak, sama ułożyłam, choć była to męka, ale ja też najbardziej lubie dwa pierwsze wresy :) Zwłaszcza drugi, bo gdy wpadł mi do głowy, to nie miałam absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, o co w nim chodzi. Pozdrawiam

**Oikoo** : No, komentarz długi, ale nie przydługi, bo one nigdy nie są przydługie. A jak człowiek taki widzi, to nagle te wszystkie godziny przy klawiaturze przestają mieć znaczenie :) Percy ( zacytuję komedię) "let's face it : he's the man". I to tyle na ten temat. Myślę, że prześcignę Riordana. W końcu, jeśli go nie wyciągnę, to... no napięcie wzrasta, i wzrasta i jakoś muszę je uwolnić. No i jeszcze kwestia przepowiedni. Ja pokochałam Marudę, gdy był pozytywny. :)

**Isabella369** : Znowu, odsyłam do odpowiedzi drugie od góry jeśli chodzi o róg. Hej, a w sprawie miecza... No też nie będzie łatwo. Zniknąć, znikł, ale kto powiedział, ze się pojawił? No i, nie przyprawiajmy Annabeth o palpitację, okej?

**Necropolitan**: No więc w filmie było potępienia, a w książce nienawiści. Chyba. Co do przepowiedni... No nie będę spoilerować, ale ułożenie jej mnie przyprawiło o ból glowy, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nie mam planu akcji w głowie, i wszystko może się jeszcze wydarzyć. Więc to bardzeij taki ogół. Znacząca część ma podłoże w klatwie tytana, więc jeśli ktoś mocno się skupi a początku i końcu książki, to wymyśli. Ale namawiam, bo sama bym tego nie probowała :)

_**Za życzenia bardzo, bardzo dziękuje, zwłaszcza za te szczegółowe i dlugaśne... :) Faruk zapytał ile mam lat, a no cóż... Po roku użytkowania jeszcze się nie wygadałam, z czego jestem dumna, i jestem ciekawa, jak myślicie. Powiem, kto będzie najbliżej :)**_

_**Mam nadzieję, że powiecie co myślicie o rozwoju akcji, nowym bohaterze i ktoś spróbuje rozgryźć przepowiednie. Naprawdę ciekawa jestem, co siedzi wam w głowie:) Dłużej nie przeciągam i zapraszam do czytania.**_

_**Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Kto ma zainteresowania muzyczne..? ;)**_

_**Young The Giant - Islands**_

**Rozdział V**

PERCY

W TEJ SEPTYMIE DRZEWO PODAROWAŁO MU AŻ TRZY OWOCE, z czego jedne już zjadł i właśnie przymierzał się do drugiego.

Zatopił zęby w krwistoczerwonej kuli miąższu i złocisty nektar spłynął mu brodzie. Szybko przejechał językiem po wardze, nie chcąc uronić ani kropli, i uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie schować reszty na później, ale natychmiast się rozmyślił. Minęły trzy pory spania, odkąd zjadł pierwszy owoc, a za jedną, albo nawet i przed tą, miały się zjawić potwory. Musiał być w pełni sił.

Drzewczyca była całkiem potężna, jak na warunki, w których mieszkała, ale nawet ona nie była w stanie kontrolować tego, kto zrywa owoce z jej drzewa.

- Podzielisz się?

Niemal podskoczył, słysząc jej głos, ale miał tyle szczęścia, że udało mu się pozostać na ziemi. Nie mógł okazać przy niej żadnego zaskoczenia. Drzewczyca mogła go nie lubić, obrażać i dręczyć, ale jak długo pozostawał ... poza jej urokiem, to szanowała go i pozostawiała przy życiu.

A to było jego jedyne zadanie teraz. Pozostać przy życiu, dopóki po niego nie przyjdą.

Wziął trzy płytkie oddechy, by nie zdradzić, jak bardzo go zaskoczyła, i spojrzał na owoc, który trzymał w dłoni. Obrócił go parę razy, a potem wbił w niego zęby, starając się zapamiętać jego słodki smak.

Raz, dwa, trzy.

- Głodna?

Podniósł wzrok, starając się ją dostrzec wokół siebie.

Zajęło mu sporo czasu znalezienie tego miejsca. Podejrzewał, że jakieś dwa lub jeden tydzień, parędziesiąt, paręnaście bądź parę godzin, i tercje czasu.

Nie był pewien. Tartar był inny, niż wtedy, gdy był tu z Annabeth. Wtedy byli razem, mieli jedzenie w plecaku i zapas wody, i wszystko było... rzeczywiste. Cały ból, cierpienie i obawy przerażające, ale rzeczywiste. Teraz czuł się, jakby chodził po wodzie, a jego stopy z każdą chwilą mogły runąć w dół, zatapiając go na zawsze.

Gdy razem z Jasonem zamknęli drzwi, wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy naraz.

Wciąż słyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk Annabeth i ten krzyk rozdzierał mu serce. Z zewsząd atakowały go potwory i nawet on nie mógł ich wszystkich odepchnąć. Miał umrzeć. Miał umrzeć tu i teraz.

Tyle, że wtedy, nie wiadomo czemu, stworzyła się przepaść w ziemi, wielkości stadionu piłkarskiego, i każdy pojedynczy potwór wpadł w otchłań. Chłopak był zbyt zszokowany, by zastanawiać się, czy Tartar może mieć swój własny mały tartarik, kiedy z wnętrza dołu rozległ się głos i Percy mógł przysiąc, że słyszeli go nawet ci po drugiej stronie.

_Dziesięć mija długich lat_

_Krew na Duszę, Dusza w Piach_

_Kto klątwy tytana zaznał raz_

_Pozna znów jej letni smak_

_Niebo wyda nowy Cień_

_Chaos zniszczy Półświat weń_

_Ofiar toczyć się będzie szlak_

_Aż heros stary ocali was_

_W sen zapadam dzisiaj tak_

_Obudzi mnie najpotężniejsza z Klacz_

_Ona zburzy stary świat_

_A Inferno Interny przestanie trwać_

To była Gaja, wiedział to. A ta przepowiednia była o nim. Tyle, że to niczego nie zmieniało. Był uwięziony w Tartarze i nie było go stać na zastanawianie się nad jej wersami. A mimo to zapamiętał ją całą, co do słowa.

Najpierw spał. Nie przyznałby się, nigdy, ale miał cichą nadzieją, że jednak otworzą Wrota i wrócą po niego. Było tu inaczej, teraz gdy był sam. Więc spał. Spał przed tunelem, przed tymi małymi drzwiami i marzył, że się otworzą.

Nie otworzyły się.

Kiedy w końcu się obudził, nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. Przed nim znajdowała gigantyczna dziura, do której nie zamierzał wpadać.

Tydzień, chyba, zajęło mu obejście jej. A kiedy w końcu stracił ją z oczu, znalazł się na pustyni.

Nawet nie wiedział jak. Po prostu w jednej chwili szedł po jaskiniach w egipskich ciemnościach, a w drugiej czuł piasek pod nogami.

Jak dobrze było widzieć słońce! Chciał płakać, ale nie miał czym. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie miał już sił.

- Percy.. - zdawało mu się, że słyszał, ale dookoła nie było nikogo. - Och, Percy ...

Wszędzie otaczał go piasek. To nie było możliwe, przed chwilą był w jaskini, ale jednak tak było. Przez chwilę myślał, że się wydostał, ale oczywiście mylił się.

Tartar był inny, bez niej. Naginał rzeczywistość.

Jedzenia nie miał już na samym początku. Po trzecim dniu na pustyni skończyła mu się woda. Zostało mu jedynie odrobinę nektaru i ambrozji. Ale było mu już wystarczająco gorąco. Nie chciał spalić się na popiół.

Kiedy w końcu się już stamtąd wydostał, równie niespodziewanie, jak najpierw się znalazł, dobiegł już końca drugi tydzień.

Teraz zdawało mu się, że jest w Hadesie.

Widział niebo, ale niebo było czerwone. Widział pola, ale bez trawy. Wszędzie były kamienie.

Nie było już słońca. Słońce zniknęło. I choć oglądał się za siebie, to pustyni też już nie było. Teraz był... na Łąkach Asfodelowych?

Wtedy wymyślił, jak ma liczyć czas.

Daleko, daleko przed nim, widział skały. Nie do końca jaskinie, ale układały się w sposób, który pozwalał na ukrycie się.

Gdy ich ściany zabarwiały się od nieba na brązowo, ten czas nazywał dniem. A gdy przez drugą połowę czasu znów były szare, stwierdzał, że to noc.

Ale wiedział, że mijany czas nie jest do końca adekwatny do rzeczywistości. Więc każdy "dzień" nazywał po odległości w muzyce pomiędzy dźwiękami.

Kiedyś Annabeth spędziła cały dzień na wkuwaniu mu tych durnych nazw do głowy. Udało mu się zapamiętać tylko siedem: prymę, sekundę, tercję, kwartę, oktawę, sekstę i septymę, ale to nic nie szkodziło. Tydzień nie miał ośmiu dni, więc septyma miała siedem odległości.

Minęła tercja, nim dotarł do skał. W międzyczasie dwa razy myślał o śmierci. Może wtedy nie trafiłby na Łąki, a zamiast tego do prawdziwego Elizjum? Ale nie chciał. Jeszcze nie chciał się poddawać.

W skałach stworzył sobie schronienie, był tam strumień wody. Mógł spędzić tam całą porę nie spania.

A wtedy znalazł Drzewczycę.

To była chyba najlepsza rzecz, jaka mogła mu się przytrafić, w najlepszym momencie, jaki mógł się przytrafić.

Wtedy był zbyt zmęczony i głodny, by okazać zdziwienie, lub strach, gdy ją zobaczył. Tym ją zjednał. Dzięki temu przeżył.

Teraz utkwił wzrok przed siebie, prosto na jej drzewo. Drzewczyca była czymś w rodzaju nimfy, ale znacznie, znacznie potężniejszej, i znacznie, znacznie gorszej. Jej lud żył jeszcze przed bogami, i służył Gai. Gdy tytanie przegrali wojnę, została strącona do Tartaru, by po wielu, wielu próbach wyrosło tam jej własne Drzewo.

A było ono zapierające dech w piersiach.

Jego korzenie nie chowały się w ziemi, a zamiast tego przytulały się do skały i ześlizgiwały w dół, do strumyka. Wąska łodyga rosła w górę, wijąc się i rozchodząc na różne strony, sama wyglądając jak gałąź. Liście przybierały kształt półkuli, a owoce... Kiedy pierwszy raz je zobaczył były zwykłymi, zielonymi jabłkami, twardymi w smaku i niezbyt apetycznymi. Ale od tamtego czasu... wiele się zmieniło.

- Żebyś wiedział Sah'li. - Zmaterializowała się centymetr od jego twarzy. - Baaardzo.

Pochyliła się nad nim i jej usta dotknęły jego własnych, tak jak niezliczone razy wcześniej. Jej język przejechał mu po wargach, kiedy kosztowała nektaru z jego ust.

Zastanawiał się, czy robi to po to by go drażnić, czy rzeczywiście nie wie, jak bardzo rani go ten gest. Bo nie zamierzał nazwać tego pocałunkiem. Ani teraz, ani za setkę kolejnych.

Wiedział, że w ten sposób się pożywia. Drzewczyca była nieśmiertelna, więc nie mogła umrzeć, ale mogła być głodna. A nie była w stanie zerwać owoców z własnego Drzewa. Było to jakieś stare prawo jej narodu, ale gdy pierwszy raz o nim usłyszał nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Dopiero potem, gdy zrozumiał, jakie ma z tego korzyści, zaczął się tym interesować.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zerwał jabłko z jej Drzewa, natychmiast zmaterializowała się znikąd i próbowała sama je zjeść. Ale nie była w stanie go ugryźć. Nie do końca wtedy kontaktował i po prostu zerwał inne jabłko. I było ohydne.

Ale wyraz głodu w jej oczach... Rzuciła się na niego.

- Hej! - krzyknął, po raz pierwszy od eonów, gdy został przygwożdżony do ściany. Ale ona zamiast go zranić, zabić, czy ukarać za zerwanie tych jabłek, wpiła się w jego usta i zaczęła spijać nektar.

Z początku był tak zdumiony, że po prostu stał. Jego umysł rejestrował naraz wiele rzeczy, na przykład to, że wzdłuż ściany spływa woda, że ta istota jest niezwykle silna, że jej usta smakują, jak jakiś niezwykle rzadki owoc... Ale w końcu oprzytomniał i odrzucił ją od siebie.

Upadła do wody, a on przygniótł ją do ziemi i podstawił ostry kamień pod twarz.

- Kim jesteś. - Zażądał odpowiedzi. - I czemu to zrobiłaś.

Ale zamiast odpowiedzieć przejechała mu dłonią po twarzy, a jej usta rozszerzyły się w śmiechu.

- Odpowiedz, nimfo.

Prychnęła.

- Nie jestem nimfą. Jestem Drzewczycą. A ty Sah'li ...

- Sahaili? - powtórzył.

- Sah'li. Będziesz moim nowym wojownikiem.

Warunki były proste. Wytknął jej, że owoce z jej Drzewa są niesmaczne, choć ona sama ( i przyznał się do tego z zarumienionymi policzkami) smakuje jak nektar. Obiecała mu, że odtąd jej Drzewo będzie co tydzień dawało mu nowe, różnorodne owoce, a w zamian za to on będzie go i ją bronił przed potworami, które przyjdą, skuszone nowym zapachem owoców.

Zgodził się. A że w pakiecie były te "pocałunki" by Drzewczyca mogła przeżyć... Musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Teraz ona w końcu oderwała się od jego ust i odsunęła, tak że mógł pojrzeć na nią bez robienia zeza.

Drzewczyca była... inna. Wynurzała się z cienia, albo z łodygi drzew i poruszała się cicho, jak noc. Jej ruchy były pełne gracji i swobody, ale miała też w sobie coś z drapieżcy. To chyba własnie to odróżniało ją od nimf i driad. Była okrutna.

Kiedy zabijał potwory, piszczała z zadowolenia, a kiedy znikały, przyciągała go do siebie i "całowała". Nigdy nie wiedział, czy okazuje mu w ten sposób uczucie, spija nektar, czy po prostu jest to dla niej naturalny gest. Sądził, że raczej te dwa ostatnie.

Wyczuwał w niej coś złego, coś mrocznego, i czasami zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego bogowie strącili ją do Tartaru, a satyrowie i nimfy nigdy nie wspominali o innych jej rodzaju.

Ale nie pytał.

Miała skórę, jak driady, nie do końca ludzką. Przeraźliwie zimną, a pod nią nie malowały się żadne żyły. Raz widział, jak przypadkiem się przecięła. Ze środka wypłynęła nie krew, a miąższ. Jak u rośliny. Czasami myślał, że była rośliną.

Tyle, że wtedy przyglądał się jej twarzy i to wrażenie znikało.

Nigdy nie był w stanie jej opisać. Czuł, że jest piękna, naprawdę piękna. Miała jasne usta, których smak, zmieniał się ze smakiem każdego owocu. Jej wielkie, czarne źrenice wodziły za nim wzrokiem, i w tych momentach czuł coś w rodzaju strachu. Strachu przed nieznanym złem.

Bo Drzewczyca była zła.

Musiała być.

- Czemu tak mi się przypatrujesz, Sah'li? - Jej czarne oczy zbliżyły się do niego, a głos ukłuł w uszy. - Czemu?

- Zastanawiam się.

Przechyliła głowę w lewo.

- Nad czym się zastanawiasz?

Nie wiedział, czy ma jej powiedzieć. Może lepiej nie?

Drzewczyca wyraźnie się zniecierpliwiła. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego ramienia, a on zadrżał pod wpływem zimna.

- Sah'li... Wciąż się nie przyzwyczaiłeś?

Przeciągnęła palce po jego przedramieniu, aż do dłoni, gdzie trzymał do połowy zjedzony owoc. Sok spływał mu po palcach, tworząc kleisty szlak na skórze.

Wyciągnęła owoc z jego dłoni i zaczęła mu się bacznie przyglądać.

- No dalej. - Zachęcił ją. - Spróbuj. Może tym razem się uda.

Oby się udało. Nie chciał już więcej musieć się z nią dzielić jedzeniem, codziennie, wciąż i wciąż.

Spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, po czym przybliżyła owoc do ust. Ale gdy tylko zacisnęła na nim zęby, zrobił się twardy, jak skała, a ona odskoczyła z jękiem i uderzyła głową o kamienie.

Natychmiast do niej doskoczył. Bądź co bądź, była żywą istotą, i choć może nie do końca za nią przepadał, to tylko dzięki niej wciąż żył.

- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Odgarnął czarne kosmyki z jej twarzy i potrząsnął nią. Jęknęła, co uznał co dobry znak. Uniósł ją do pozycji pionowej i przez chwilę trzymał w ramionach.

Choć wciąż nie otworzyła swoich wielkich, czarnych oczu, to uczepiła się niego jak małpka i zaczęła pomrukiwać coś pod nosem.

- Hej... Nic ci nie jest?

Nie odpowiedziała, a zamiast tego zaczęła potrząsać głową, więc położył dłoń na jej włosach, i zaczął przeczesywać je palcami, próbując ją w ten sposób uspokoić.

Próbowała już wcześniej parę razy coś zjeść, ale za każdym razem się nie udawało i za każdym razem Drzewczyca reagowała coraz bardziej histerycznie.

Czuł, że jest zła, że nie należy jej ufać, a cały ten ich układ był tylko dla przetrwania, ale bądź, co bądź była tu jedyną żywą istotą, która nie chciała go zabić. I choć nie zamierzał jej tego przyznać, to była też jego jedyną atrakcją. Inaczej dawno pewnie by już oszalał.

Nieoczekiwanie poczuł ból w piersi. Spojrzał w dół, i to Drzewczyca okładała go pięściami.

- Hej, hej. - Złapał ją za nadgarstki. - Czemu okładasz mnie pięściami?

Nie żeby go to bolało, tak naprawdę. Wiedział, że Drzewczyca jest silna, bo potrafiła uderzyć, i to porządnie, więc teraz musiało jej zapewne chodzić o sam gest, nie ból.

Warknęła, obnażając zęby.

- To nie jest odpowiednia odpowiedź - odparł, zachowując spokój.

Warknęła kolejny raz, a on poczuł zniecierpliwienie.

- Och, dajże spokój. Co znowu?

Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł zaskoczenie w jej oczach, ale zanim zdążył mu się przyjrzeć, zniknęło.

- To wszystko twoja wina!

Puścił ją i odsunął się gwałtownie.

- Co jest niby moją winą?

- Jestem głodna!

- I to jest niby moja wina?

- Tak!

- Bo za każdym razem dzielę się z tobą nektarem?

- To mój nektar! Moje Drzewo, mój owoc!

Wstał, teraz już porządnie poirytowany, a ona ruszyła w ślad za nim. Nie pisał się na Tartar, nie pisał się na potwory i nie pisał się na te dziwne pocałunki, które sprawiały tylko, że bardziej tęsknił za bliskimi.

- Nie moja wina, że twój lud miał takie prawa, i skazuje was na głodówkę!

Spojrzała na sok, zaschnięty już na jego dłoni i zaczął już myśleć, że Drzewczyce zaraz polecą łzy. Ale ona zamiast tego uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego hardo.

- Gdybyś był Drzewcem, to mogłabym jeść owoce z twojego Drzewa.

Zaschło mu w ustach.

- Nie jestem Drzewcem.

- Wiem, Sah'li. Jesteś moim Wojownikiem.

Podała mu owoc.

- Weź. Ugryź.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem wziął jeden, mały gryz, celowo zostawiając nieco nektaru na ustach.

Chwyciła w obie dłonie jego twarz i nachyliła się nad nim.

- Jesteś moim Wojownikiem, Sah'li.

Powtarzała mu to niemal za każdym razem, a on za każdym razem potakiwał, niezbyt zainteresowany. I w tym momencie doszło do niego, że może nie powinien był. Delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie.

- Co to znaczy, że jestem twoim wojownikiem, Drzewczyco?

Zamrugała, najwidoczniej zdziwiona.

- Walczysz dla mnie.

- Tak, walczę. Ale ... Czy to znaczy dla ciebie coś więcej? To znaczy... - Poczuł, że robi mu się głupio. - Chodzi mi o to, że ... Te ... No wymiany są tylko po to, żebyś nie cierpiała z głodu, tak?

Zmarszczyła nos.

- Nie.

- Nie?

- Sah'li, one mi nic nie dają. Wciąż jestem głodna. W ten sposób po prostu smakuję.

Przełknął ślinę.

- I nic poza tym?

- Lubię to robić.

Zamknął powieki, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć jej w oczy.

- Dlaczego...?

- Bo jesteś moim Wojownikiem.

Biorąc się w garść, otworzył oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tak się do siebie zbliżyli. Drzewczyca zaciskała dłonie na jego przedramieniach, i wpatrywała się w niego, tak... Tak, jak kiedyś Annabeth.

Annabeth...

- Posłuchaj, ja... Mam dziewczynę.

- Niewolnicę? - Zapaliły jej się oczy.

- Nie, nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Jestem zakochany.

Wpatrywała się w niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Westchnął. To było zbyt pokręcone. Nie chciał tu trafić, nie chciał tu zostawać. Nie rozumiał dlaczego nikt jeszcze po niego nie wrócił, ani jak ma się stąd wydostać. A na dodatek teraz musiał wytłumaczyć komuś, od kogo dzieliły go ery, czym jest uczucie, które sprawiało, że siedział tu, a nie w domu.

- Jest taka dziewczyna Annabeth. Nie jest drzewczycą, jak ty, ani boginią, czy potworem, ale herosem, jak ja. Myślę o niej, gdy jej nie ma, oddałbym za nią życie, i chciałbym kiedyś mieć z nią dzieci. Wiem, że cierpi, dlatego, że tu jestem, a ona wie, że przeżyję, by kiedyś mogła przestać. Kocham ją i... - Dodał, widząc, że Drzewczyca wciąż nie do końca rozumie. - Jestem jej Wojownikiem.

Teraz zrozumiała. Odsunęła się od niego i krzyknęła:

- Nie! Jesteś moim Wojownikiem, nie jej! Jesteś mój, Sah'li!

- Drzewczyco, proszę ... - Spojrzał na nią błagalnie.

- Nie... nazywam...się...Drzewczyca! - Ostatni owoc, trzeci, który wciąż wisiał na Drzewie, pękł, a miąższ rozpryskał się po ścianach. Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie.

- A ja nie nazywam się Sahaili! - odkrzyknął. - Mam na imię Percy! Perseusz Jackson, mam siedemnaście lat, mieszkam na Manhattanie, mam dziewczynę Annabeth i NIE POWINIENEM TU BYĆ!

Drzewczyca spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- No i gdzie jest ta twoja Annabelle, ha? - Rozłożyła ramiona i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Gdzie? Bo ja jej nie widzę. Zamknąłeś Wrota Śmierci, a ona po ciebie nie wróciła.

Cofnął się zaskoczony.

- Skąd... Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Cały Tartar wie! Wszyscy słyszeli klątwę Gai, i nie miej złudzeń, ona była o tobie. Tak bardzo wierzysz, że twoi... przyjaciele...

- Myślałem, że twój lud nie zna takiego słowa - powiedział oschle.

Obrzuciła go ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Nie zna. Mówisz, gdy śpisz. Głównie do Gai. Wciąż powtarzasz, że to twoi przyjaciele, że po ciebie wrócą. Zgadnij, co? Dziesięć mija długich lat, to są słowa przepowiedni. Spędzisz tu jeszcze trochę czasu. Zdążysz się zestarzeć, a twoja luba zdąży spisać cię na straty. Poznasz ból i cierpienie. - Z każdym słowem robiła krok w jego kierunku. - Krew zaleje całe twoje ciało, a w końcu dotknie twojej duszy. A potem tak zwariujesz, zrobisz się taki zły lub nieszczęśliwy, że twoja dusza pójdzie w piach. I twoi przyjaciele, gdy już przyjdą, zastaną kogoś innego.

W tamtej chwili czuł do niej jedynie pogardę. Co prawda, miał chwilę zwątpienia, i to więcej niż jedną, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze.

- A więc dobrze - odparł hardo.

Cofnęła się zaskoczona.

- Co?

- To ja tu zostałem, ale to ja tak wybrałem. Żadne z nich tego nie chciało, praktycznie zmusiłem mojego przyjaciela, by mi pomógł to osiągnąć. To nie ich wina. I nawet jeśli im zajmie to dziesięciolecie, by mnie stąd wydostać, to to był mój wybór, a oni wcale nie muszą tego robić. Wiedziałem, na co się piszę. I zrobiłem to z powodów, których ty nie mogłabyś zrozumieć.

- Dla miłości.

- Tak, dla miłości.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła odchodzić. A gdy wtopiła się już w łodygę swojego drzewa, tak, że widać było już tylko jej usta, odezwała się po raz ostatni.

- W języku mojego ludu Sah'li znaczy "wybrany do życia". Może nie znamy słowa miłość, ale znamy uczucie.

Percy uniósł ostry kamień z ziemi i wyszedł z jaskini, akurat, gdy noc zmieniała się na dzień.

- Annabeth... Proszę, pośpiesz się.

Nie rozmawiał już z nimfą przez kolejną tercję. Tak właściwie, to nawet jej nie widział, do chwili, gdy pojawił się miecz.

Rzecz polegała na tym, że Orkan zawsze, zawsze do niego wracał. Ale gdy spędził już, wydawało mu się, ponad miesiąc w Tartarze, a on wciąż się nie pojawiał... No to nie wróżyło najlepiej.

Oczywiście doskonale pamiętał, to, że miecz utknął w lodowym gigancie, no ale na łaskę Hadesa, to nie był wystarczający powód, by zostawić go tu samego. Poza tym, gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy, czaiła się myśl, że przecież jego przyjaciele mogliby roztopić giganta, a wtedy miecz po prostu by do niego wrócił. Fakt, że tak się nie działo... Sprawiał tylko, że słowa Drzewczycy doprowadzały go do jeszcze większego szaleństwa.

Więc kiedy siedział przed Drzewem i wypatrywał zakwitnięcia, a on objawił się nagle na ziemi, miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości.

Tyle, że Orkan zainteresował także Drzewczycę.

Wynurzyła się z Drzewa, jak gdyby nigdy nic i dotknęła dłonią ostrza. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Odskoczyła z sykiem, gdy jej dłoń zajęła się ogniem.

Jako syn Posejdona natychmiast przywołał wodę z strumyka by go zwalczyć, ale ten mały pożar zrobił swoje. Drzewczyca zdała się wybaczyć mu wszystkie okropne rzeczy, jakie jej wcześniej powiedział.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy ma się z tego cieszyć.

Pochylił się nad mieczem, chcąc go zmniejszyć, kiedy chwyciła go za rękę i odciągnęła.

- Nie! Nie rób tego Sah'li!

Aha. Czyli wrócili do robienia z niego salami. Świetnie.

- Nie zrani mnie, nie bój się.

Znów wyciągnął ramię, ale ona uczepiła się go jak małpka i zaczęła energicznie potrząsać głową.

- Nie, nie, Sah'li. Sparzy cię!

Westchnął i przywołał do siebie strumień wody.

- Jeśli tak by się miało stać, to natychmiast się uleczę, okej?

Niechętnie, ale zgodziła się, a on kucnął, by dosięgnąć miecza.

Nie chciał mówić jej, że miecz nie mógł zrobić mu tego co jej z jednej prostej przyczyny : on był herosem, a ona no cóż ... Najwidoczniej potworem.

Potworem, który się w tobie zakochał, szepnął mu głosik z tyłu głowy.

Kiedy dotknął Orkana, nagle wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu. Uniósł go w górę, a woda zawrzała i poczuł, i to jak, że jest synem Posejdona, mimo wszystko.

Nimfa oglądała go z bacznym spojrzeniem.

- Co? - zapytał, czując się niemrawo.

- Jesteś synem Posejdona - powiedziała.

- Nie wiedziałaś?

Pokręciła głową.

- Wiedziałam, ale... ten miecz. Jestem potworem, prawda?

Zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.

- Wiesz, to nie takie proste. Nie można się zdefiniować tylko na podstawie tego, jakiej...

- Nie. - Przerwała mu. Jej czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego ponuro. - Nie trafiłam tu bez powodu. Ja jestem potworem, w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu.

Nie miał czasu się z nią kłócić, bo właśnie wtedy Drzewo do końca zakwitło i pojawił się pierwszy owoc. Żółty, bezkształtny... i brzydki.

Spojrzał pytająco na Drzewczycę.

- Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz miał wiele sił, więc są gorsze, żeby przyszło mnie potworów. Ale mimo wszystko...

Pokiwał głową i szybko zjadł "gruszkę". Może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, to zapach się nie rozprzestrzeni i potwory nie przyjdą.

Mieli tylko połowę szczęścia.

Nie zjawiły się potwory, a potwór, ale Percy i tak był słaby. Szczerze wątpił, czy sobie poradzi z pomarańczowym czymś zmierzającym w jego stronę.

- Idź - rzekł do nimfy, a ona natychmiast wtopiła się w łodygę drzewa. Nie był pewien, czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale nie kłócił się. Potwory rzadko atakowały Drzewo, ale nie były też ludźmi i zerwanie owoców przychodziło im z trudem. Mogły poharatać co nieco, zanim dorwałyby się do tego, co naprawdę ich interesowało.

Wyszedł z jaskini.

To, z czym przyszło mu potem walczyć, nie było zwykłym potworem. Tak właściwie, to nawet nie wiedział, jak wygląda. Nie pamiętał walki. Pamiętał tylko, że siekał mieczem na prawo i lewo, aż w końcu trafił potwora i zabił.

Ale zrobił to za późno i potwór najpierw zranił jego.

I to by było tyle. Pokonawszy Kronosa, Hyperiona i każdego innego wielkiego bufona, po przejściu Tartaru tam i z powrotem, odrzuceniu nieśmiertelności, i rozkochaniu w sobie potwora, miał umrzeć, zgładzony przez wielką pomarańczową kanapkę. Odlot.

Poczuł, jak kamienie ryją mu po plecach. Ktoś ciągnął go po ziemi, i ten ktoś robił to wyjątkowo niezgrabnie.

Och, i co z tego. I tak zaraz miał się wykrwawić na śmierć. Nawet jeśli jakiś potwór ciągnął go, by potem zjeść jako poobiedni przysmak, to co? I tak będzie martwy na długo, zanim ten faktycznie się do tego zabierze.

Jęknął. Ktoś położył mu dłoń na brzuchu i poczuł palący ból.

-Krwawisz. Okej. Zaraz, czekaj.

Ktoś podetkał mu owoc pod nos.

- Jedz.

Och. Czyli to była ona.

- Posłuchaj, naprawdę, to mi chyba nie ...

- Zamknij się Glonomóżdżku. Wolisz słuchać mnie, czy siebie?

Otworzył oczy, a ona była tam.

Annabeth.

Klęczała u jego boku i teraz unosiła do pozycji siedzącej.

- Annabeth? - wyjąkał.

- Jedz ten przeklęty owoc! Musisz wyzdrowieć!

Jej twarz była pełna niepokoju, ale on mógł się tylko szczerzyć. Ugryzł owoc, i pomiędzy gryzieniem, zaczął mówić.

- Wróciłaś po mnie.

Uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy odgarniała mu włosy z twarzy.

- Oczywiście, że wróciłam. Poświęciłeś się, bym była bezpieczna. Musiałam.

Pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się.

- Nie, nie musiałaś! Tak jej powiedziałem, tej nimfie. Nie musiałaś, a jednak wróciłaś!

Wydawała się być... zakłopotana.

- Och - powiedziała. - Och. Słuchaj, ja nie jestem. Ja nie jestem...

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, nie dając jej dokończyć i pocałował. Gdyby był przytomniejszy, to zarejestrowałby, że dziewczyna smakuje, jak nektar, a nie jak cytryny, ale na jego nieszczęście, nie był.

Oderwała się od niego i pokręciła głową.

- Nie, słuchaj...

- Kocham cię. - Przerwał jej.

Znieruchomiała, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się jeden, blady uśmiech.

- A ja kocham ciebie. A teraz słuchaj, idioto. - Dodała, brzmiąc całkowicie, jak Annabeth. - Dałeś się ciachnąć, więc teraz musimy cię naprawić. Chcę, żebyś się mnie skupił, okej. Myśl całym sobą tylko i wyłącznie o mnie, okej. Nie jesteśmy już w Tartarze, mieszkamy na Manhattanie i mamy mnóstwo, mnóstwo przyjaciół. A Gaja jest pokonana. Fajnie, nie?

- Okej. - Pokiwał głową. - Fajnie.

- A teraz... Skup się ... - Dotknęła palcem miejsca, tuż pod jego obojczykiem, w miejscu, które zwykle zakrywała zbroja. - Tutaj. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić.

- Okej.

- Okej.

A potem wepchnęła go do rzeki.

Zapłonął. Musiał płonąć, bo tak go bolało. Przestał istnieć, a zamiast niego istniał tylko ogień.

_Stała w drzwiach, piękna jak zawsze. Jej niegdyś krókie blond loki teraz sięgały do pasa. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy podkoszulek obozu i dżinsy, i choć postarzała się o dziesięć lat, to wyglądała dokładnie tak jak zapamiętał. Burzowe oczy. Ten sam uśmiech. Była.. Nieziemska._

_- Percy... Bogowie, Percy..._

_Podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się w objęcia._

_- Hej._

_Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie._

_- Nie widziałam cię dziesięć lat, a ty mówisz "hej"?_

_Zaśmiał się._

_- Chcesz może, żebym powiedział "pa"_

_Przez sekundę wpatrywała się w niego, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem._

_- Nigdy więcej już mnie nie zostawiaj._

_- Nie zostawię._

_Wyraz miłości na jej twarzy zmienił się na zniecierpliwienie._

_- Więc wyłaź w końcu z tej bogu winnej rzeki, Percy. Już!_

Opadł na suchą ziemię, a powietrze dostało mu się do płuc. Przekręcił głowę w lewo, a tam Drzewczyca leżała obok niego na kamieniach.

- Dzięki. - wymamrotał. - Za ocalenie mi życia.

Chwyciła go za dłoń, ale nie spojrzała na niego, więc po prostu zamknął oczy,

- Musiałam.

- I tak... Dziękuję.

Ścisnęła mu rękę, i po raz pierwszy jej dłoń, nie wydawała się być zimna.

- Kochałeś mnie.

- Tak właściwie to... - Chciał się podnieść, ale przytrzymała go za rękę.

- Nie. Leż. Nie otwieraj oczu.

Więc nie otwierał.

- Nazywałeś mnie Annabeth. I kochałeś mnie, na chwilę przed tym, kiedy mogłeś umrzeć. Może masz rację. Może oni po ciebie przyjdą. Twoja luba, Annabele, przyjdzie, a ja nie będę się kłócić, gdy znikniesz. Ale teraz jesteś tu ze mną. Jesteś moim Wojownikiem, moim Sah'li. Jesteś mój.

Może nie powinien był się zgadzać, ale skinął głową.

- Okej.

- Ale... musisz wiedzieć, że na imię mi jest Naya.

Podniósł się, a za nim podniosła się ona. Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy, i spojrzał w czarne oczy, które nie mogły być burzowymi.

- To ładne imię, Nayo - powiedział.

- Bo to był ładny świat, Percy. Naprawdę ładny.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Augustulus** : Nie wierzę w te w bzdury "nie umiem pisać komntarzy". Jakoś ci się udało :). Siedemnaście lat mówisz? No cóż... No tak, Percy i kego dziewczyny - trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Ale łączenie go tylko z Annabeth? Nie, to zbyt przewidywalne i nudne. Mam dla was przygotowany cały zestaw komplikacji.

**Joutei** : Czy ponura? No nie wiem, w końcu główny bohater dosłownie trafia do piekła. To chyba nie da się uniknąć ponurości. A w oryginalnych seriach - znajoma zauważyła, i ja przyznaję jej rację - pierwsza była znacznie zabawniejsza, aniżeli druga, w której pomału wkrada się mrok. Czy to ma związek z trzecią osobą, czy po prostu z fabułą... nie wiem. Ale u mnie póki co, kiedy wciąż mamy akcję "dziesięć lat temu" bedzie ponuro. Może później nastąpi zwrot, ale ja po prostu mam smykałkę do tragedii.

**Isabella369**: Ja też lubię Nayę. Początkowo miała być esencją zła, ale w miarę pisania rozdziału zdałam sobie sprawę, że ma wielki potencjał, i moje postrzeganie jej trochę się zaburzyło. W poprzednim, jak i przyszłym rozdziale, ciągle się wahałam, próbując ją nakreślić, więc twoja pochwała naprawdę jest dla mnie ważna, bo to była trudna sztuka. I owszem, jak tylko znów skoczymy do Tartaru, cały rozdział będzie głównie skupiony na niej ( choć wciąż oczami Percy'ego). A Percy... Nie mogę się za bardzo rozgadać, cholera, żeby nie spoilerować, ale powiem tak : Tartar musi go zmienić. Nie ma bata. Ale nie tak, jak Alfę ( bo to było trochę no... niedojrzałe), ale jego spojrzenie na świat. Poza tym, chłopak starzeje się, i i tak musiałby się nieco zmienić. Co do tej trójki - widać, w jakim stanie jest Naya. Uczucia Ann też są oczywiste. Ale Percy? No to nie jest, i do końca nie będzie oczywiste. Przywodzi mi to trochę na myśl trójka Ann- Rachel - Percy, ale tam z góry wiedzieliśmy, kto z kim skończy. Tutaj Percy ma dylemat innej natury - poza faktem, że jest rozdzielony z Ann, nie jest do końca pewien, czy może ufać Nayi.  
Rozdział mi się też pisał najlepiej, bo Naya i Percy podobają mi się najbardziej. Scenariusz tego co się dzieje na powierzchi mam nieco narzucony, ale ta dwójka? WSZYSTKO może się wydarzyć. Okej, kończę.

**Faruk** : Serio, pijany? A to ciekawe. Choć kiedy ja piszę te rozdziały i mam ich obraz w głowie, to rzeczywiście jest on bardziej zamglony, niż te na powierzchni.

**Oikoo**: No właśnie też się nad tym zastanawiałam w Tartarze, i wydaje mi się, że Tartar jest ogromny, a potwory będą się odradzać w jednym, konkretnym miejscu. Tylko dlaczego niektóre tam zostają, a inne wydostają się na powierzchnię ( i jak)? Tego jeszcze nie rozkminiłam. Co do sztuki dedukcji - nieźle kombinujesz, ale w twoim rozumowaniu jest luka. Kamienie czytałam parę razy, a i tym razem nie musiało chodzić o szkołę zwykłą:) No cóż, musza być fani i antyfani Nayi. Ja staram się ją wykreować, tak byście ją polubili, ale wiem, ze to trudne zadania, zwłaszcza, ze chce by była podobna do pewnego bohatera, którego ja na samym początku w ogóle nie lubiłam. Wydaje mi się, że Styks powinien być w Tartarze, bo w końcu Tartar jest częścią podziemia. Jeśli chodzi o miecz - tak właściwie to nie pojawił się u chłopaka w parę godzin, bo to właśnie przedarcie się przez bariery Tartaru zabrały mu tyle czasu. No i na koniec - nigdy komentarz nie jest dla mnie przydługi. Nigdy!

**Miriam14 : **No rzeczywiście, to byłoby zbyt, zbyt proste. Zadając pytanie o muzyke, miałam właśnie nadzieje, że ktoś coś wspomni o interwałach i cieszę się, że pomysł ci się spodobał. Przynajmnie lata w szkole muzycznej na coś isę przydały :) Tak, Drzewczyca jest moim tworem. Co prawda, to nimfa, ale właśnie chodziło mi o to, że "zła", a nie tak ... eeee... beztroska, jak driady.

**Necropolitan** : Tak, jeśli chodzi o inspirację co do grania, to mogę się pod tym podpisać. Za każdym razem gdy spojrzę na nuty, w myślach sobie obiecuję, że to jest to, ten utwór to będzie majstersztyk. A nie jest. 2. No właśnie. Zakochany potwór. To trochę zmienia postać rzeczy, prawda? Bo jeśli ktoś jest zdolny do miłości, to nie może być tak zły, a ta konkretna miłość ( zadurzenie, zakochanie, fascynacja... jakkolwiek, by tego nie nazwać) odegra bardzo ważną rolę. Nie przeskakuję czasowo, bo nie chcę popełnić tych samych błędów co przy AiO, gdzie nie było solidnych podstaw. Tartar w sumie będzie opisany cały ( w sensie, że pobyt) , ale przeskok i tak w pewnym momencie nastąpi, bo nie da się opisywać czegoś, w czym nic sie nie dzieje ( a w każdym razie nie za długo). A z tym czasem w Tartarze... no właśnie nie. Raczej jak tak sobie myślę, że czas akurat płynie _szybciej, _by uwięzieni nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że stracili połowę swojego życia, i nie są w stanie jej odzyskać. Gdyby natomiast po 10 latach spędzonych w Tartarze, wyszli by, i okazałoby się, że minęło rok, to to by było trochę pocieszające

******urszulka82** : Sposób w jaki Percy uwalnia Gaję ( jeśli to on ) zostanie podany w tym rozdziale. Tak jakby. Wybacz, że tak krótko, ale tracę laptopa za minutę...**  
**

**Nikt nie zgadł wieku! Ha. No nic.**

**Wasze przypuszczenie co do przepowiedni są poprawne ( w większości), ale nie powiem kto i jak, bo bym zaspoilerowała za dużo.**

**Cieszę się, że jest tyle fanów Nayi, ale dzisiaj daję wam Thalię i Obóz Herosów.**

**Zapraszam**

**Fall out boy _ light em up**

**Rozdział VI**

THALIA

WYROCZNIA BYŁA PO PROSTU WREDNĄ JĘDZĄ, stwierdziła Thalia.

- Słucham? - zapytała oburzona Rachel, jej rude rude zawijasy niebezpiecznie dygotały przy twarzy. - Coś ty powiedziała?

Córka Zeusa spojrzała na dziewczynę, z wyrazem politowania.

- Och, śmiertelniczka nie usłyszała? Więc powiem ci to jeszcze raz, tak, żebyś zrozumiała. - Thalia nachyliła się nad dziewczyną i wycedziła. - Wyrocznia...to wredna...jędza!

Rudowłosa warknęła i odepchnęła od siebie dziewczynę.

- JA jestem wyrocznią!

Thalia złapała równowagę, ale zamiast oddać, tak jak pewnie Ruda się spodziewała, przywołała na twarz słodki uśmiech i odparła głosem, jakim mówi się do małego dziecka.

- Więc widzisz do czego zmierzam, prawda?

Rachel aż się zachłysnęła.

- Ty...!

No dalej, myślała. Rzuć się na mnie. Pokaż co potrafisz.

Niefortunnie dla niej, a lepiej dla tej drugiej, pomiędzy nie wskoczyła Annabeth.

- Dziewczyny, proszę! Nie możecie się kłócić, nie teraz, gdy trzeba wszystko ustalić!

Rachel odwróciła się od niej, akurat gdy Thalia sięgała ręką do jej twarzy i spojrzała z bezsilnością na Annabeth.

- Ale tu nie ma niczego do ustalania, Annabeth! Już wam to powiedziałam!

Fakt, powiedziała. Całkiem dobitnie. I to kilka razy. Tyle, że Thalia nie miała ochoty jej słuchać. Nie teraz, nie kiedy postawiła wszystko na jednej szali

Wszystko zaczęło się od narady na Olimpie, w momencie, którym Zeus wypowiedział łamiące serca "nie". Nie, nie pójdziemy ratować Percy'ego. Nie, nie wyślemy nikogo z bogów do Tartaru. Nie, nie uczynimy go nieśmiertelnym, żeby nie zginął. Nie, nie pokażemy wam innego wejścia do Tartaru. Nie, nie wolno wam go ratować. Nie, nie, nie, nie i nie. Nie.

Annabeth przyjęła to dość dobrze, o ile za "dobrze" można uznać stanie w bezruchu i okazywanie zero emocji. Thalia, z drugiej strony, zachowała się całkowicie na odwrót. Zaczęła się drzeć i wygrażać bogom, co doprowadziło do tego, że została praktycznie wywleczona z Sali Tronowej, przy akompaniamencie swoich wrzasków.

Później, kiedy odnalazła Artemidę i resztę łowczyń, bogini delikatnie zasugerowała jej, że powinna wziąć sobie urlop od łowów. I choć nie powiedziała tego na głos, to Thalia wyczuła w jej głosie, że być może będzie on dłuższy... i trwalszy.

Bogini nie wiedziała już gdzie leży serce dziewczyny, ale jak Thalia miała jej wytłumaczyć, że nie jest zakochana w kuzynie, tylko po prostu boi się o tego idiotę? Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła tak łatwo się poddać, jeśli nie z powodu przyjaźni, to z własnego honoru. Miała dług u syna Posejdona, o którym nie wiedział nikt, poza ich dwojgiem, i zamierzała ten dług spłacić.

Dlatego nie protestowała i po prostu przyjechała do obozu. Odszukała Annabeth i razem udały się do Wyroczni, by mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

Ale Rachel szybko ostudziła ich zapał.

- Nie powinnyście były przychodzić - powiedziała tylko na ich widok, i powróciła do szkicowania.

Thalia musiała przyznać, że Ruda wyglądała okropnie, nawet gorzej, niż ona i Annabeth razem wzięte.

Miała na sobie pomarańczową koszulkę obozu, a do tego długą do kostek, kwiecistą spódnicę, która w żaden sposób nie pasowała do tego pierwszego. Długie, kręcone włosy dziewczyny napuszyły się jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle, tworząc obraz stracha na wróble. A wory pod oczami i zmęczone spojrzenie mówiło tylko, że dziewczyna nie zaznała więcej snu, aniżeli one.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

Rachel tylko pokręciła głową.

- Proszę was, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Idźcie sobie.

Annabeth zrobiła krok naprzód.

- Ale Rachel, o co chodzi? Przyszłyśmy cię prosić o przepowiednię, albo może jakieś informacje. Nie zamierzamy się tachać na kolejną misję, naprawdę.

Ale nie o to chodziło.

Rachel zamknęła swój szkicownik i odłożyła go tak, żeby był poza ich zasięgiem, czego Thalia nie omieszkała się nie zauważyć.

- Annabeth, nie dam ci żadnej przepowiedni. Żadnej nie ma, nie odnośnie Percy'ego. Więc równie dobrze możesz już wyjść.

Ale córka Ateny nie dawała się tak łatwo zbyć.

- W takim razie pomóż nam w czym innym. Nie dawaj kolejnej przepowiedni, tylko pomóż rozwiązać tamtą.

Rachel wyglądała na przybitą.

- Nie ma innej przepowiedni. Nie ma żadnej przepowiedni.

- Co to ma niby znaczyć? - warknęła Thalia. - Na Olimpie wyrecytowałaś przepowiednię. Przy nas. - dodała, cedząc słowa.

Ruda tylko pokręciła głową.

- Nie, to nie była przepowiednia. Nie wiem co, ale... Przyszło do mnie, zanim Annabeth nas wezwała, więc ją wyrecytowałam. Ale to nie to samo. Nie należy jej ufać.

Annabeth osunęła się na krzesło, a w Thalię wstąpiła fala gniewu.

Nigdy nie przepadała za rudowłosą wyrocznią, ani za wyrocznią samą w sobie, jeśli o to chodzi. Przepowiednie przyprawiały ją o ból głowy, zwłaszcza ta jedna, szczególna przepowiednia. A jeśli chodziło o samą Rachel... Dziewczyna słyszała o niej z opowieści Annabeth i od razu wiedziała, co tak pociąga śmiertelniczkę w świecie bogów. I nie chodziło jej tu o pegazy ani o zdrowość umysłu. Ponadto Thalia zawsze gdzieś głęboko czuła, że Rachel ich wykorzystuje, będąc w świecie herosów, ale nie doznając ich tragizmu.

No więc nie, nie lubiła Rachel, i czy chodziło tu o jej charakter, o ten wściekle pomarańczowy kolor włosów, czy o cokolwiek innego, cała jej niechęć teraz spotęgowała się i znalazła ujście w słowach.

- Czyś ty zwariowała?! - krzyknęła, a jej głos odbił się echem po jaskini. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co właśnie zrobiłaś?! Zdajesz?!

Trzeba było przyznać Rachel, że spojrzała w jej oczy i nie spuszczała wzroku.

- To twoja "przepowiednia" sprawiła, że bogowie nie wyciągnęli Percy'ego z Tartaru! To twoja przepowiednia sprawiła, że zaczęli myśleć, że jest dla nich jakimś zagrożeniem! To twoja przepowiednia pogrążyła szansę uratowania go i skazała na życie w Tartarze! A ty ... nam mówisz... - dziewczyna praktycznie wypluwała z siebie słowa - że nie jest do końca przepowiednią i NIE NALEŻY JEJ UFAĆ?!

Jej głos brzmiał pod koniec może odrobinę zbyt histerycznie, ale nic nie mogła poradzić. Była wściekła.

Rachel cofnęła się pod ścianę, wyraźnie przerażona, ale uniosła brodę, i chociaż cała się trzęsła, odparła hardo.

- Duch Delf...

- Czy wiedziałaś? - przerwała jej. - Czy kiedy stałaś przed Olimpijczykami i mówiłaś, że Percy im zagraża, wiedziałaś?

Cisza była wystarczająco odpowiedzią.

Thalia jęknęła i uderzyła plecami w ścianę.

- Nie no, ja nie mogę... Argh...! - Walnęła pięścią w jaskinię, aż pojawiło się pęknięcie.

- Tak chciała wyrocznia.

No i wtedy Thalii już całkowicie puściły nerwy i wydała swoje oświadczenie na temat wyroczni, ale nie użyła po prostu słowa "jędza". Gdyby Annabeth była bardziej przytomniejsza, to dałaby jej półgodzinny wykład na temat złego słownictwa, ale nie była, więc Thalia rozkoszowała się swoim wulgaryzmem w pełni.

Podwójnie.

- Rachel, nie możesz się tak wymigać! - zapłakała Annabeth. - Mów, co wiesz, bo przysięgam, że jeżeli nie Thalia, to ja sama zaciągnę cię przed bogów. A ty nie masz wśród nich rodzica!

Thalia spojrzała z podziwem na teraz już starszą przyjaciółkę. Ona i Ruda miały być w dobrych stosunkach, ale jak szło co do czego, to Annabeth miała priorytety poukładane w głowie we właściwej kolejności.

- Okej! - Rachel uniosła do góry dłonie. - Powiem wam co wiem, ale jest tego mało.

Thalia odsunęła się od Annabeth, by dać jej znać, że nie zamierza zaatakować wyroczni i oparła się o ścianę.

- Mów.

Rachel spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

- Proszę - dodała Annabeth.

Ruda wciąż nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale Thalia nie zamierzała jej prosić, nie po tym co zrobiła. Więc dziewczyna po prostu westchnęła i usiadła na jednym z licznych krzeseł.

- To nie tak, że ja chciałam, żeby Percy musiał tam cierpieć. Naprawdę. Po prostu te słowa do mnie przyszły, i pomimo tego, że je zapamiętałam, co rzadko się zdarza, to myślałam, że jest wszystko w porządku. Ale im dłużej słuchałam narady na Olimpie, tym dłużej wiedziałam już, że coś z nią jest nie tak.

- Ale i tak ją wyrecytowałaś - powiedziała zimno Thalia.

Spojrzała na nie błagalnie.

- Musiałam.

- Musiałaś? - prychnęła córka Zeusa. - Ktoś ci przystawił miecz do gardła, że musiałaś?

- Klątwa...

- A więc teraz to klątwa?

- Ja też tak pomyślałam - wtrąciła się Annabeth.

- Huh?

- Gdy pierwszy raz ją usłyszałam - wyjaśniła. - Pomyślałam, że to jakaś klątwa Gai. Coś w rodzaju tej, którą Hades stworzył dla ducha Wyroczni.

Rachel zaczęła kiwać głową trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, jak na gust Thalii.

- Dokładnie! A ta klątwa bardzo jest podobna do przepowiedni, może za bardzo, więc nie musi się do końca sprawdzić, w każdym calu. Ale myślę, że... w większości będzie wierna przyszłości.

Thalie zmrużyła oczy, ale Annabeth już zaczęła główkować.

- No dobrze, ale która jej część. Bo bogowie myślą...

- Bogowie musieli ją usłyszeć - przerwała jej Rachel. - To wiem na pewno, i tego nie żałuję. Nawet jeśli to nieprawda, to oni musieli to usłyszeć. To jest ważne. To ma wpływ na ich decyzję i losy Olimpu. Bez tego przyszłość zmieniłaby swój bieg. Przepowiednia - Przepowiednia Siedmiorga - by się nie spełniła, a Gaja mogłaby zawładnąć światem.

Thalia wciąż miała mnóstwo pytań, ale Annabeth już kierowała się do wyjścia.

- Okej. Chodźmy. To by było chyba na tyle, więc jeśli...

- Czekaj - przerwała jej.

Wpatrywała się intensywnie w twarz Rudej. W jej oczach czaił się strach, tak jak gdzieś w tej grocie czaiła się tajemnica i niewypowiedziane słowa. I choć Thalia wiedziała, że wyrocznia obozu skrywa jeszcze wiele sekretów, których teraz z niej nie wyciśnie, to najwyraźniej była jeszcze jedna informacja, która, aż cisnęła się na język Rudej.

- Jest więcej.

Annabeth spojrzała pytająco na Rachel.

- Rachel?

Dziewczyna wyglądała niepewnie i słabo, a do Thalia po raz pierwszy dotarło, jak bardzo była krucha. Dzierżyła wiele tajemnic, zbyt wiele, a wiedza już zaczęła ją przygniatać.

Rachel spojrzała na własny szkic, wiszący na ścianie. Przedstawiał chłopaka, a przede wszystkim jego twarz. Ogarniętą w szale walki twarz.

Thalia dobrze ją pamiętała z poprzedniego lata.

- On jest bardzo, bardzo silny Annabeth. Nie jestem herosem, ale wiem, że on pewnie jest największym z was. - Wyrocznia posmutniała. - Ale to jeden heros. Wiem, że chcesz go uratować, wierz mi, sama mam ochotę. Ale tak długo, jak on pozostaje poza naszym zasięgiem, tak długo, jak nie jest u naszego boku, Gai nie ma także. Ona czeka na niego. Klątwa wcale nie musi mieć na myśli, że on ją przebudzi, tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Tylko, że kiedy on wróci, ona także. Więc przemyśl to, czy naprawdę wolno ci biec mu na ratunek, a jeśli tak, to ile czasu dasz ludziom na życie w spokoju. Percy wiedział na co się pisze. I nawet jeśli nas znienawidzi, to czy warto?

Ruda usiadła z powrotem przy biurku i wyjęła szkicownik.

Thalia spojrzała na otępiałą przyjaciółkę, po czym położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i łagodnie wyprowadziła z jaskini. A kiedy już były na zewnątrz i zmierzały z powrotem do Obozu, oglądnęła się za siebie jeden raz.

Wyrocznia była wredną jędzą. A jej jędzowatość polegała na tym, że za dużo wiedziała.

* * *

Thalia w końcu dostała niezbity dowód na to, że półbogowie byli znacznie, znacznie głupsi od Łowczyń.

Najwyraźniej szykowała się bitwa z Rzymianami, o której nikt, nikt, nawet dzieci Ateny, nie raczył jej powiadomić.

Okazywało się, że Rzymianom krew uderzyła do głowy i postanowili wyruszyć na Obóz Herosów. Wyglądało na to, że jej przyjaciele wcale nie będą mogli odetchnąć, bo ponoć armię zlokalizowano dwie godziny drogi stąd, a najwyraźniej nazajutrz miał rozpocząć się atak.

Cały Obóz był niby przygotowany. Młodszych i niekompetentnych jeszcze obozowiczów wysłano do domów, o ile nie byli zbyt potężni. Reszta została i szkoliła się.

W sumie była ich sto dwadzieścia, w tym czterdziestka naprawdę wprawnych i potrafiących skopać tyłki herosów. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jeśli ktoś przeżył bitwę o Olimp zeszłego lata, to zaliczał się już tylko do tej drugiej kategorii. Innej możliwości nie było.

I choć Thalia wierzyła w siłę ludzi, w granicę obozu i tak dalej, to naprawdę, szansę, żeby cokolwiek wyszło dobrego z tej bitwy, były znikome.

- Przecież mamy złote runo, strzegące granicy! Smoka Peleusa! I bogowie nie pozwolą dać nam się wytłuc. - Próbował uspokoić wszystkich Travis Stoll. - Dajcie spokój! Rzymianie nas nie pokonają! To idioci!

Siedzący obok niego Jason chrząknął, a chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- Wybacz, stary. Ale wiesz...

- Myśleliście, że zniszczenie tronu odgoniło Kronosa! -wtrącił się jego brat; Thalia nigdy nie mogła zapamiętać jego imienia. - Serio?

Jason wyraźnie zamierzał się kłócić, ale Annabeth szybko zakończyła dyskusję.

- Akurat zniszczenie tronu bardzo osłabia jego właściciela, Connor. - Uniosła brwi. - Dlatego broniliśmy wejścia na Olimp w lecie.

- Och.

Obydwaj bracia osunęli się w krzesła, a zebrani zaśmiali się. Thalia jedna pozostała poważna.

- Pomimo, że bardzo doceniam waszą wiarę w nasz obóz, - Chejron uśmiechnął się do swoich podopiecznych - to jeszcze nigdy nie zaatakowali nas wrodzy półbogowie. Nie wiemy, jak zachowają się granice. To nie potwory, ale nie są też sprzymierzeńcami. Może być z tym różnie.

- A barierę można przełamać - wtrąciła się Annabeth.

Chejron pokiwał głową.

- Owszem, istnieje taka możliwość.

Stary Centaur po raz pierwszy wyglądał adekwatnie do swojego wieku. Zmarszczki na twarzy pogłębiły się, a oczy, jakby zapadły się w sobie. Najwyraźniej strata Percy'ego dotknęła go bardziej, niż sądziła.

Natychmiast poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Oczywiście, że go to dotknęło. Przecież chłopak był jednym z jego ulubionych podopiecznych!

- Chejronie, - odezwała się łagodnie. - Łowczynie przybędą na pomoc, obiecuję.

Centaur uśmiechnął się do niej, ale w jego oczach wciąż tkwiło to zmartwienie, którego nie dało się wymazać. Wymienił pośpieszne spojrzenie z Annabeth, a Łowczyni poczuła lekką irytację. Nienawidziła, kiedy to robili.

- Nie chodzi o to, żebyśmy wygrali z nimi bitwę, - Annabeth powiedziała - tylko o to, żeby do żadnej bitwy nie doszło.

- To znaczy?

Annabeth wskazała na tę dwójkę Rzymian, co byli na Olimpie.

- Hazel i Frank najlepiej wam to wytłumaczą.

Azjata, o twarzy niemowlaka, odchrząknął i zabrał głos.

- Powinniśmy zawrzeć sojusz pomiędzy obozami. Rzymianie zostali zaatakowani i Reyna, pretor obozu, musi odpowiedzieć na atak, bo najzwyczajniej nie ma wyboru. Ale wiemy na pewno, że jej jej przeciwna.

- W takim razie w czym problem? - zapytała Thalia.

Ciemnoskóra dziewczyna przyłączyła się do rozmowy.

- W Octavianie. To legatariusz po Apollinie, ale liczy się w obozie, bo odczytuje przepowiednie, i ma koneksje. Nienawidzi was, i podjużdża ludzi, bo chce władzy dla siebie.

- Chwila - wtrąciła się Clarisse. - Kto to jest legatariusz i dlaczego się liczy?

Dziewczyna, chyba nazywała się Hazel, poruszyła się nerwowo.

- To potomek półbogów. Octawian nie ma boga za rodzica, tylko za prapradziadka, albo jeszcze dalej. Jego rodzina żyje w Nowym Rzymie od ponad stulecia, i jest bardzo wpływowa. A Octavian jest mówcą. Włada słowami w taki sposób, że jest w stanie przeciągnąć wiele osób na swoją stronę.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, a Thalia nie mogła nie zauważyć, że większość ludzi zdaje się być... nieprzekonana.

Clarisse pochyliła się nad stołem i wlepiła wzrok w Hazel.

- Walczy?

- To znaczy?

- Czy potrafi się bić?

Hazel wymieniła spojrzenia z Frankiem.

- No... Przeszedł szkolenie, ale raczej... kiepsko. Od tego ma swoich ludzi.

Thalia zamknęła oczy. No pięknie. Teraz nikt nie weźmie Rzymian na poważnie.

Clarisse parsknęła śmiechem, a parę osób jej wtórowało.

- W takim razie to praktycznie śmiertelnik z niewyparzoną gębą! Może u was liczą się pokolenia, prawa i jakieś koneksje, ale my za wyznacznik bierzemy umiejętności.

Thalia złapała zrozpaczone spojrzenie Annabeth. Wszystko szło w złym kierunku. Przy takim nastawieniu, pojutrze rano połowa obozu będzie wybita.

- Jesteśmy Rzymianami - zabrał głos jej młodszy brat, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia narady. - Trzymamy się zasad, jesteśmy surowi i podążamy za honorem i legionem. Jesteśmy zdyscyplinowani. Jeśli otrzymamy rozkaz, to wybijemy wszystkich wrogów co do jednego.

Clarisse przyjęła to za osobistą obrazę. Niedobrze.

Wstała, a za nią wstał Jason, choć jakaś dziewczyna rozpaczliwie ciągnęła go za ramię, by usiadł z powrotem. Piper.

- Jason, proszę cię, nie rób niczego...

- Myślisz, że dalibyście radę nas pokonać? Takie łatwo to nie będzie, leszczu!

Okej, miała już tego dosyć.

- Przestańcie! – krzyknęła, a zebrani spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. – Ktoś teraz siedzi w Tartarze, żeby dać nam czas! Być może w tej chwili walczy na śmierć i życie! A wy kłócicie się, jak jakieś dzieci!

Obeszła wszystkich ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Weźcie się w garść, ludzie! Bo ktoś się za was poświęcił, i na gniew Posejdona, uszanujcie to, i zróbcie co w waszej mocy, by wykorzystać czas, jaki wam podarował! Zmarnowanie tego… byłoby, jak wrzucanie go do Tartaru własnoręcznie.

Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, wstała i wyszła, pozostawiając za sobą pełną poczucia winy ciszę.

* * *

Artemida nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby ją teraz zobaczyła.

Nie wszystko dałoby się wyjaśnić. Bogini Łowów mogła i tolerować chłopaka, ale na pewno nie pochwaliłaby załamania dziewczyny.

Thalia spojrzała na falę, obmywającą brzeg plaży i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.

_- Thalia, po prostu spróbuj. To kwestia mniejszego zła. Wybierz mniejsze zło. _

Kurczę, dwa lata temu by się tak nie rozkleiła. Ani rok temu, jeśli o to chodzi. Ale stety, albo niestety, przywiązała się do kuzyna, i nagłe jego zniknięcie, sprawiło, że cała jej praca nad sobą, stała się nieefektywna.

- Moje dziecko.

Obróciła się gwałtownie, uprzednio o mało nie dostając ataku serca.

Stary Centaur stał nad nią, rzucając wielki cień na plażę. Patrzył się na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, i nie pierwszy raz przeszło jej przez myśl, że musiał mieć z nimi wszystkimi wiele kłopotów. Zbyt wiele kłopotów.

O czym myślał?

- Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni.

Ukryła uśmiech. Centaur, jak nikt, był w stanie przejrzeć jej głowę.

- Czasami tego żałuję.

Nie odpowiedział jej na to, tylko zwiesił głowę w zadumie.

Wlepiła wzrok w piasek i nagle uświadomiła sobie powód wizyty centaura.

- Ustalili coś? - zapytała.

Pokiwał głową.

- Mają zamiar udać się do Rzymian w małej grupie i będą próbowali pertraktować.

Zerwała się z piasku.

- CO?

- Masz być jednym z członków grupy.

Wybałuszyła oczy.

- Że co? Wybacz Chejronie, ale to skrajna głupota! To jest pakowanie się w paszczę lwa! Rzymianie zapewne będą próbowali nas zabić w chwili, której przekroczymy próg ich obozu!

- Zapewne tak - zgodził się z nią mężczyzna. - Dlatego nie wysyłamy pierwszych, lepszych ludzi. Idzie Annabeth...

- Żeby przemówić im do rozumu...

- Clarisse...

- Żeby w razie czego skopać parę tyłków...

- Frank z Hazel.

Pokiwała głową.

- No i ty z Jasonem oraz Leo i Piper.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przecież Leo podpalił ich obóz...

- I będzie błagał na kolanach o wybaczenie, tak.

Oczy Chejrona spochmurniały, jakby nie podobał mu się pomysł Greka na kolanach przed Rzymianinem, a Thalia nie mogła się bardziej zgadzać.

Czuła niechęć do Rzymian, tak samo, jak oni do Greków. Jedynym powodem, dla którego, odsuwała ją na bok, był fakt, że jej młodszy braciszek był z Rzymu.

Nie mogła go nienawidzić.

- A ja? Nie jestem jedną z Siedmiu, i nie reprezentuje obozu, jak Clarisse.

W oczach Chejrona czaił się blysk.

- Owszem, ale sądzę, że twoja obecność jest kluczowa. Ty i Jason, jako rodzeństwo, stanowicie znakomity przykład tego, że pomiędzy Grekami i Rzymianami nie musi żarzyć się nienawiść. Musimy pokazać się Rzymianom jako ich starsi braci, a wy... no cóż, jesteście prawdziwym urzeczywistnieniem tej metafory.

Nie była tego taka pewna, ale zgodziła się.

- Idź się przespać dziecko. Wyruszacie jutro o świcie. Musisz być w pełni sił.

Nie dyskutowała z centaurem, ale miała przeczucie, że tej nocy nie zazna w ogóle snu.

* * *

Spadała w dół.

Morze robiło się coraz większe i większe z każdą sekundą, a ona nie była w stanie zwolnić.

- Dasz radę Thalia! Po prostu się unoś!

Rozpaczliwie próbowała zwolnić, ale tempo spadania było zbyt szybkie. Zaraz miała się zderzyć z taflą wody.

- Thalia!

_Biedne dziecko. Nie jest bezpieczne ani w powietrzu, ani w wodzie, ani na ziemi._

W desperacji zaczęła machać rękoma.

_Zostało ci już miejsce tylko w Podziemiu._

Uderzyła w wodę i jej ciało ogarnął ból.

- Thalia...

Otworzyła oczy.

Jason, leżący na łóżku obok, właśnie zakrywał sobie głowę poduszką.

- Co jest? - szepnęła.

- Ktoś puka - jęknął.

Zerwała się z łóżka i spojrzała na zegarek. Druga nad ranem. Chwiejnie podeszła do drzwi.

W progu stała Annabeth.

- Hej. Możemy... możemy pogadać?

Obejrzała się przez ramię. Jej brat najwyraźniej znów zasnął. Poduszka spadła mu na podłogę, a na twarzy odcisnął mu się czerwony ślad.

Wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Córka Ateny spoglądała na nią niepewnie. Ubrana była w krótkie szorty i długi podkoszulek, który z pewnością nie należał do niej. Thalia powstrzymała się od uniesienia brwi, dostrzegając, że dziewczyna trzęsie się z zimna.

- Nie tutaj.

- Gdzie?

Kątem oka zerknęła na domek obok.

- Chodź. Może wykradniemy ci bluzę, pasującą do tego podkoszulka.

Chwyciła dłoń przyjaciółki i na bosaka, zbiegła ze schodów. Pochylając się, przemknęły przez trawę i wbiegły na ganek domku obok.

- Myślisz, że...? - Annabeth nie dokończyła.

Prychnęła.

- Nikt nas nie przyłapie. Poza tym co, jak co, ale ty chyba masz największe prawo, do przebywania w domku swojego chłopaka.

Pchnęła drzwi i wepchnęła do środka dziewczynę.

Kiedy już znalazły się wewnątrz, pierwszą rzecz jaką zauważyła, było to, że jedno łóżku wyglądało, jakby ktoś niedawno w nim spał.

Spojrzała pytająco na dziewczynę.

- Wczoraj. Po naradzie na Olimpie.

Czyli jednak załamała się. Ale nie tak jak ona, publicznie, robiąc scenę, tylko w samotności, we wnętrzu małego domku.

Poprowadziła dziewczynę na łóżku i razem usiadły.

- Hej. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Gdzie się podział róg byczewska?

Annabeth sięgnęła do poduszki, za którą kryły się dwie rozłupane części.

Poczuła złość.

- Kto to zrobił?

Annabeth wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Tak je znalazłam.

Thalia wzięła do ręki dwie części i próbowała je połączyć. Ale nie pasowały do siebie.

- Hej, skąd ta mina? Ten róg był ważny dla Percy'ego, ale...

Odłożyła kawałki z powrotem pod poduszkę.

- Nie chodzi o róg. Po prostu... To wszystko wywołało na mnie większy efekt, niż myślałam.

Uniosła wzrok i napotkała uważne spojrzenie burzowych oczu. Zalało ją poczucie winy.

- Bogowie, Annabeth, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Urządzam jakiejś cyrki i tak dalej, a w ogóle nie pomyślałam o tym jak ty możesz się czuć.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno i pokręciła głową. Chwyciła ją za dłoń i uścisnęła mocno.

- Nieprawda. Martwisz się, bo Percy był twoim przyjacielem. Żal nie jest zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. Przyszłam do ciebie, bo chciałam się wypłakać, ale... może to ty musisz się wypłakać.

Pokręciła szybko głową.

- Nie, no co ty. Jestem tu dla ciebie Annabeth, jeśli chcesz, to możesz...

Blondynka przyciągnęła ją do siebie i zamknęła w mocnym uścisku.

- A ja jestem tu dla ciebie. Innej szansy już nie dostaniesz, a mnie będą pocieszać, aż nie będę w stanie znieść ich widoku.

Cholera, dziewczyna była zbyt mądra. I choć Thalia, czuła się idiotycznie na samą myśl by płakać za chłopakiem, przy jego dziewczynie, to wiedziała, że im dłużej będzie się w sobie zamykać, tym będzie z nią jeszcze gorzej.

- Byłam na siebie zła. Z powodu przepowiedni. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam zwykłym tchórzem, uciekając przed nią.

- Thalia...

- A potem był pewien incydent z Artemidą. Nic wielkiego, ale ona chciała, żebym poszła z nią na pewne polowanie, a ja nie mogłam, bo się bałam.

Annabeth uniosła brwi.

- Ty? Bałaś się czegoś?

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Mam lęk wysokości.

Annabeth cofnęła, zaskoczona.

- Co?

- Percy dowiedział się przez przypadek, ale obiecał, że nikomu nie powie. W każdym razie...Trafiłam do Nowego Jorku na parę godzin i spotkałam się z Percy'm. I on... no porozmawiał ze mną, i przekonał mnie, że przepowiednia nie była moim obowiązkiem. Że nie byłam tchórzem.

- Bo nie byłaś.

- A potem próbował mi pomóc. Wymyślił sztuczkę, która miała zwalczyć we mnie strach, no i... Przez chwilę zadziałało. Stałam się silniejsza. On ... naprawdę mi pomógł, na wiele sposób. A teraz, gdy odszedł...

- Czujesz się, jakby cała siła cię opuściła - dokończyła za nią Annabeth.

Pokiwała głową, i obie dziewczyny zamilkły.

Annabeth wyjęła kawałki rogu zza poduszki, po czym kładąc je na szafkę obok, ułożyła na niej głowę. Thalia przykryła ją kołdrą i zaraz powróciło do niej wspomnienie sprzed lat, gdy zwykła robić to co noc.

- Dlaczego ty nie płaczesz? - zapytała się niepewnie.

Ale córka Ateny nie wyglądała na pogniewaną.

- Byłam przekonana, że to tylko kwestia czasu, wiesz? Że wystarczy nawrzeszczeć na parę bogów, a oni wyciągną mojego chłopaka ... z stamtąd ... urwała na chwilę, ale zaraz kontynuowała. - A nawet jeśli nie, to miałam plan.

- Atena zawsze ma plan - wtórowała jej.

- Właśnie. Miałam zamiar wrócić tam i własnoręcznie go wywlec. Ale nigdy, nigdy nie pomyślałam, że nie będzie mi wolno.

Prychnęła.

- Byłam gotowa stawić czoła potworom, bogom, tytanom, ale nie przypuszczałam, że na drodze stanie mi świat. Że będę musiała wybrać, tak jak...

- Tak, jak Percy?

Zeszła z łózka i kucnęła przed leżącą dziewczyną. Widziała łzy w jej oczach, ale pozwoliła im płynąc.

- Zamknij oczy - szepnęła.

Annabeth posłuchała jej, ale Thalia wiedziała, że to nie jest magiczne lekarstwo na wszystkie problemy.

- To niesprawiedliwe - wyszeptała z zamkniętymi powiekami. - To miała być tylko kwestia czasu i paru potworów. Miałam być gotowa poświęcić swoje życie, a nie życie całego świata. A ostrzegały mnie. Mojry, Grajki, teraz Rachel. Myślałam, że jestem od nich wszystkich mądrzejsza.

Przestała mówić, a uścisk dłoni na poduszce zelżał.

Thalia wpatrywało się z napięciem w przyjaciółkę, nie wiedząc, jak ma ją pocieszyć.

Wyciągnęła dłoń i poprawiła, spadające na twarz dziewczyny, włosy.

- Bo to jest tylko kwestia czasu, Ann. Tylko to trochę więcej czasu, niż myślałyśmy.

Ale córka Ateny już spała.


	8. AN

To nie jest nowy rozdział.  
I nie będzie nowego rozdziału przez dłuższy czas. Jak wszyscy zauważyli nastał wrzesień, a wraz z nim zwaliło mi się na głowę mnóstwo, mnóstwo spraw, które są ważniejsze, niż hobby. Muszę odłożyć pisanie na parę tygodni, ale mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiecie, i kiedy wstawię kolejny rozdział, pojawicie się z powrotem.

Nie oczekujcie go wcześniej, niż w październiku. Postaram się pisać w międzyczasie, ale najpierw muszę się przyzwyczaić do nowego trybu i drastycznie skróconego dostępu do komputera. Jednak niczego nie obiecuję, więc radzę po prostu za subskrybować to opowiadanie, i kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział, to przyjdzie do was wiadomość.

Pozdrawiam,

Ali.


	9. Rozdział 7

**Oikoo** : No tak, zrozpaczeni bohaterowie tęskniący za naszymi ulubionymi, to jest coś. Rozumiem cię. Sama szukam tego typu opowiadań, tylko po to by przeczytać te sceny, i sceny w których nasz bohater ujawnia się. Ale mniejsza z tym. Co do twoich teorii - zaciekawiłaś mnie, ale nie będę naciskać. W końcu najważniejsze jest chyba to co piszę. Pozdrawiam

**urszulka82** : Ja tam za Rachel nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie przepadałam. Inna sprawa, że za Thalią także, ale później mi się trochę odmieniło. Wydaje mi się, że tylko taka wersja była poprawna. Bo gdy Thalia się zdenerwuje, to już nie patrzy na to co jest sprawiedliwe i po czyjej stronie leży wina. Tylko dowala bez zastanowienia. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno było pisać o Rzymie. I masz rację. Wątpliwe, żeby to wypaliło.

**Necropolitan** : Hej, jeśli chodzi fortepian, to sama jestem trochę do niego przymuszona, i gra na nim nie jest za piękną, przynajmniej nie ta spod moich palców.  
Właśnie! Co do Nayi masz rację. Jej obecność w Tartarze nie jest tak oczywista, jak może się wydawać. Szczerze mówiąc, to sama postać wpadła mi do głowy przypadkiem, ale chyba zostanie do końca.  
No tak, przeskakiwanie i szok dla widzów to może być problem. Ale tak właściwie? Ja to nawet chyba lubię. Odkrywanie bohatera na nowo, poznawanie, próbowanie dociec dlaczego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Tylko oczywiście musi się za tym kryć jakaś solidna podstawa, szkielet, który wszystko utrzyma, a nie charakter ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki ( i tak, niestety, w AiO ten szkielet nieco się rozpływał...).  
To chyba zależy z tym czasem w Tartarze od osoby, która w nim przebywa. Bo dla śmiertelnika, gorzej gdy czas płynie szybciej. Zaraz umiera, umierają bliscy i tak dalej. A dla nieśmiertelnych gorzej, gdy czas się dłuży, bo dla nich męczarnia nigdy się nie skończy. Po za tym, w ogóle myślę, że czas w Tartarze jest ulotny. Raz szybciej, raz wolniej... Taka karuzela.  
Oczywiście, Zeus musi się zachowywać tak, a nie inaczej. Choćby z tej przyczyny, ze inaczej nie byłoby tej historii, a po drugie jest królem świata. Pyszny się człowieczek ( sorry, bóg) staje. Owszem, będzie Thalia, i to na całej szerokości ( ale ostatni już raz przez wiele rozdziałów), ale zamierzam podkręcić nieco atmosferę. Tak, żeby i Grekom i Rzymianom nie wydawało się, że są niezniszczalni. Pozdrawiam

**Miriam14** : Rzeczywiście, lubią gdy gram, ale to ma chyba bardziej związek z tym konkretnym instrumentem, aniżeli muzyką. Ja zawsze staram się dodać podkład do rozdziału, bo on, tak jak mówiłaś, wszystko potęguje, i wierzę, że uczucia, które pojawiły się u mnie podczas pisania z tą muzyką, pojawią się także u was.  
Tak właściwie to o Ann niewiele było, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać i musiałam dodać Thalię. Dzisiaj także będzie ona, ale będziemy się ściśle trzymać też Annabeth. Pozdrawiam.

**Isabella369** : Dzięki. Ale szajsu też słucham, tylko nie przy tworzeniu :) Scena w jaskini była moją ulubioną, a to chyba dlatego, że Rachel tu jest wyrocznią. Zmienia się jej postrzeganie świata, odrzuca śmiertelność. Cieszę się, że było to wyraźne. Tak, to z bliźniakami miał być humorystyczny fragment, ale ja niestety nie mam tego talentu co Riordan do komedii.. Mówi się trudno. Ten śpiący Jason po prost sam mi się wpisał. Po prostu musiałam, i jeszcze ta poduszka na twarzy. Wiesz, bo ja się lubuję w takich scenach. Taki łapiących za serce i tak dalej. Tylko gdy już skończę, to się tak zastanawiam, czy nie odrobinę za dużo tam tego? Ściskam z powrotem i pozdrawiam.

**Faruk** : No wiesz, jeszcze chodzi o Klątwę. I rozkmine nad klątwą. I całą masę innych różnych rzeczy. Ja film oglądałam, no i był nawet dobry. Absolutnie się załamałam i zrozumiałam dlaczego R.R ich nie ogląda, ale film był nawet dobry.

**No hej. Zagląda tu ktoś jeszcze?  
**

**Napisałam tę część jakiś czas temu, ale nie wstawiałam, bo coś ciągle wydawało się nie w porządku. Mocno nie w porządku.  
Mój znajomy za parę dni przeprowadza się daleko, hen za ocean (no dobra, morze), i jest to bardzo dziwne uczucie, świadomość, że już nigdy w życiu kogoś nie zobaczysz, najprawdopodobniej.**

**Dzięki temu zaczęłam rozmyślać i dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, jak trudno jest opisać świadomość Annabeth, to poczucie pustki, której nie da się zapełnić. Rozdział napisałam od nowa, i choć nie jest idealny, bo też nie jestem w jej głowie, to jednak zdaje się, że przybliżyłam widok na nią, chociażby odrobinę.**

**Zapraszam**

**Soundtrack : Darling I Do - Landon Pigg & Lucy Schwartz  
**

**Rozdział VII**

ANNABETH

TWARZ NIEZNANEGO WROGA ŚMIAŁA SIĘ DO NIEJ.

To nie była śmiertelniczka, Annabeth wiedziała to od razu. To był ktoś z jej świata, świata bogów.

Miała piękną twarz. Tak piękną, że dziewczyna poczuła w środku ukłucie zazdrości. Czarne włosy opadały wokół równie czarnych oczu, a jasne usta wyginały się w uśmiechu.

Dziewczyna trwała tak przez chwilę, w stanie radosnego uniesienia, ale nagle jej oczy zalśniły i Annabeth rozpoznała czającą się w nich emocje. Strach.

Jej usta poruszyły się, ale blondynka nic nie mogła usłyszeć. Sięgnęła rozpaczliwie dłonią, ale obraz postaci już zaczął się oddalać. I zanim się zorientowała, już siedziała na łóżku, a drzemiąca obok niej na podłodze przyjaciółka, otwierała oczy.

- Annabeth?

Thalia przetarła oczy i potrząsnęła głową, starając się wybudzić z półsnu.

Blondynka zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, czując niespodziewane gorąco i rozejrzała się nerwowo dookoła.

Ani śladu po tajemniczej brunetce.

- Annabeth? - Thalia powtórzyła pytanie, teraz już znaczenie przytomniejsza.

- Hmm? - Wyrwała się z zadumy, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

- Co jest? Masz dziwną minę.

Zawahała się przez sekundę, nim odpowiedziała.

- To nic. Po prostu się nie wyspałam. - Machnęła ręką, po czym spojrzała przez okno. - Chodź. Niedługo będzie świt, trzeba się zbierać.

Thalia pokiwała głową i podniosła się z podłogi, ale Annabeth wiedziała, że nie udało jej się ją przekonać. Na szczęście, nie miały już czasu na rozmowę.

Szybko zerwała się z łóżka, i ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynę, wyszła z domku. Pożegnały się przed jedynką, Annabeth zapewniając kuzynkę, że nie ma czym się martwić, po czym rozeszły się, by się ubrać.

Dziewczyna raz po raz przecierając oczy, przebiegła po trawie, uważając, by aby nikt jej nie zauważył, po czym wbiegła na ganek. Ale zamiast wejść do środka, usiadła na schodkach i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Wiedziała, wiedziała, że ten sen miał coś wspólnego z Percy'm. Właściwie, to nie był nawet do końca sen. Tylko twarz dziewczyny, wpatrująca się w nią przez całą noc. I to już drugi raz.

Poprzednio była znudzona, może wręcz trochę poirytowana. Tym razem szczęśliwa, i to to szczęście niepokoiło Annabeth. Instynkt mówił jej, że to wróg. Ktoś kto jej zagraża.

Może i powiedziałaby nawet o tym Thalii albo komukolwiek innemu, gdyby tylko nie miała tego przeczucia, że to zaszkodzi Percy'emu.

Tylko gdzie tu był sens, skoro wiedziała, że to twarz wroga?

- Annabeth?

Podniosła się gwałtownie, by zmierzyć się z wysokim blondynem, stojącym w drzwiach jej domku.

- Malcolm. - Odetchnęła z ulgą. - Przestraszyłeś mnie.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, mierząc ją uważnie wzrokiem.

W środku cała się trzęsła, ale na twarzy pozostawiła chłodny spokój. Malcolm, jako jedyny z jej rodzeństwa, zawsze był w stanie ją przejrzeć. Dopiero przy nim mogła w pełni doświadczyć uczucia, o jakie sama innych przyprawiała.

- Chciałam chwilę pomyśleć. Przed wyprawą.

Jej brat pokiwał głową, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Nikt nigdy nie wyglądał.

- Powinnaś się ubrać. Niedługo wzejdzie świt.

Mruknęła coś cicho w odpowiedzi i szybko weszła do domku, omijając brata wzrokiem.

Opierał się o wciąż otwarte drzwi i bacznie jej się przyglądał, podczas gdy szybko wrzucała rzeczy do plecaka. Cały czas trzęsły się jej dłonie i wiele razy musiała kilkakrotnie sięgać po ten sam przedmiot, bo ciągle jej wypadał.

- A ty czemu nie śpisz? - zapytała, próbując zatuszować zdenerwowanie. - Nie idziesz z nami.

Założył ręce na piersi.

- Chciałem się z tobą pożegnać. Przed waszą... misją.

Czyżby dostrzegła z cień pogardy w jego głosie?

- To miło z twojej strony. - Odwróciła się tyłem do niego, by nie dostrzegł wyrazu jej twarzy. - Ale jestem pewna, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

- Na pewno.

Znowu.

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uniosła brwi.

- O co chodzi?

- O nic nie chodzi.

Prychnęła.

- Malcom, dobrze cię znam. Jeśli chcesz coś ukryć, to to ukryjesz. Teraz ewidentnie nosisz się z powiedzeniem czegoś i tylko czekasz na mój sygnał. Więc mów.

Chłopak wyprostował się i oderwał od drzwi. Następnie podszedł do szafki nocnej i po jakiejś chwili Annabeth trzymała już w dłoni dwa batoniki.

- Ambrozja?

Pokiwał głową.

- Okej, dzięki. A co ci chodzi, tak naprawdę?

Rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie, jakby upewniając się, że może wysłuchać tego, co ma jej do powiedzenia.

- Myślę, że nie powinniście iść do Rzymian.

Zrobiło jej się ciężej na sercu. A więc o to chodziło...

- Malcolm, dobrze wiesz, że...

- Nie będziesz tam bezpieczna - nalegał.

Jakaś jej część wzruszyła się braterską troską, ale druga, ta większa, poczuła irytacje.

- Umiem o siebie zadbać, dziękuję bardzo.

Pokręcił głową.

- To nie o to chodzi. Nie tylko ty nie jesteś bezpieczna. Wszyscy nie jesteście. To znaczy... - Urwał, a na jego twarz znów wpłynął ten grymas. - **Prawie** wszyscy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jason nas oszukuje? - Założyła ręce na biodra. - Przerabialiśmy to już. Jason, Hazel i Frank są godni zaufania, i wiem, że dlatego, że jesteśmy dziećmi Ateny, może być to dla ciebie trudne do zaakceptowania, ale...

Machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

- Dla mnie? Annabeth, może i ta trójka jest w porządku, ale cały rzymski obóz? Idziecie na stryczek, rozumiesz? Nawet jeśli ta Reyna jest wam przechylna, jak mówisz, to wciąż mamy Oktawiana, który, jak nic, wywinie jakiś numer. Albo podstawi tą pretorkę pod ścianą, i każe jej wybierać pomiędzy swoim obozem, a naszym. Zgadnij, co będzie dalej?

Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak ma na to za kontrargumentować.

- Po za tym Annabeth, nawet jeśli tego nie przyznajesz, dobrze wiem, że Rzymianie teraz są ci szczególnie w niesmak. Zwłaszcza Jason.

Mogła się kłócić, i wiedziała, że nawet pewnie i by wygrała, ale w tej chwili nie miała już na to siły. Opadła na łóżko i wlepiła spojrzenie w batonik.

Malcolm miał rację. Odkąd wrócili z pod Wrót Śmierci, unikała towarzystwa Jason, choć wiedziała, ze ten chciał porozmawiać. Ale nie potrafiła, po prostu nie potrafiła, wymazać sprzed oczu chłopaka zamykającego wrota, więżąc jej najlepszego przyjaciele w Piekle.

Każdy inny pewnie zrobiłby to samo. Wrota trzeba było zamknąć, a Percy i tak nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu na podjęcie takiego ryzyka. Ale wciąż, musiało minąć sporo czasu, zanim będzie mogła znów patrzeć blondynowi w oczy, bez cienia goryczy we własnych.

Nie podobało jej się tylko, że jej brat musiał tak szybko to zauważyć.

- Uważaj. Zrób co w twojej mocy, by porozumieć się z Rzymianami, ale nie ufaj im nawet przez minutę, dopóki nie będziesz całkowicie bezpieczna.

Pokiwała głową, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Pójdę sobie. Żebyś mogła się przebrać.

Usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi i spojrzała na własne dłonie.

Trzęsły się.

* * *

Przebiegała przez błonia w pośpiechu, porzucając już sprawdzanie czasu na zegarku. Spóźniała się, a nie miała prawa.

- Uważaj!

Zanim mogłaby się zatrzymać, poleciała na całą długość na burzę rudych włosów.

Na jej szczęście zdołała szybko zachować równowagę, i gdy już upewniła się, że nie ma żadnych poważnych szkód, w końcu przyjrzała się twarzy swojej ofiary.

- Rachel? - zapytała niepewnie.

Bo wyrocznia, wyjątkowo, wyglądała tak, jak na wyrocznię przystało. Włosy dziewczyny były rozwichrzone, a gałki oczne krążyły, jak szalone, jak gdyby dziewczyna śledziła wzrokiem jakąś wyjątkowo szybką muszkę.

Całe dłonie były porysowane czymś szarym, prawdopodobnie grafitem, a palce trzymały jakiś pogięty kawałek papieru i bliżej nieokreślony przedmiot.

- Wszystko gra?

Oczy dziewczyny nagle powróciły do normalności i skierowały na blondynkę przestraszone spojrzenie.

- Annabeth.

Zaraz schowała ręce za plecy, ale blondynka była szybsza. Wyciągnęła rękę do przodu i wyszarpnęła śmiertelniczce coś, co okazało się być szkicem.

Annabeth wpatrywała się w twarz dziewczyny na rysunku przez dłuższa chwilę, nie mogąc załapać połączenia, ale wtedy jej oczy przykuł wyraz ust postaci.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a przyjaciółka wyszarpnęła jej z powrotem kartkę, ale było już za późno.

- Ta dziewczyna... To dziewczyna z mojego snu! Ona jest niebezpieczna! Rachel, czemu ją narysowałaś?!

Ale wyrocznia nie wyglądała na skorą do opowieści. Szybko podarła kartkę i, zamiast niej, podała blondynce mały przedmiot. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że był to kamień, mieniący się na fioletowo, i na którego nie było się w stanie do końca patrzeć.

- Skąd to wzięłaś? Czy to jest ...

- Będzie ci potrzebny. Schowaj go dobrze, tak by nie dało się go wykryć, i pod żadnym, żadnym pozorem go nie oddawaj.

Annabeth nie wiedziała o co dokładnie chodzi, ale nauczyła się, by nie wykłócać się z wyrocznią.

- Rachel, ta dziewczyna...

Ruda pokręciła rozpaczliwie głową.

- Nie wiem kto to jest. Po prostu miałam jej twarz w głowie.

Była dobra. Ale Annabeth była lepsza.

Chwyciła mocno ramię przyjaciółki i odezwała się stanowczo.

- Wiesz więcej. Ona jest jakoś powiązana z Percy'm, tak?

Rachel niechętnie skinęła głową.

- Kto to jest?

- Annabeth, ja...

- Kto. To. Jest.

- Jakaś nimfa! Nie wiem, proszę, Annabeth, to wszystko!

Dziewczyna uwolniła się z jej uścisku i pobiegła, zostawiając blondynkę osłupiałą.

Nimfa? Wielkim wrogiem Percy'ego i jej była nimfa? Zwykła nimfa?

- Annabeth!

Uniosła głowę.

Przy Sośnie Thalii grupka herosów stała i machała na nią ręką.

Puściła się biegiem.

* * *

- Powtarzam wam po raz ostatni, - powtórzyła Annabeth, starając się powstrzymać od uderzenia najbliżej stojącej jej osoby, którą był w tym wypadku Leo - wcale się nie pomyliłam. Rzymski obóz jest w tę stronę.

Wskazała ręką na zagłębienie w lesie, które wyglądało na (nie)szczególnie zachęcająco i fuknęła, poirytowana.

Starała się ich przekonać, i to od bitej godziny, że Atena zawsze, zawsze ma plan, co równało się temu, że jej dzieci, a zwłaszcza córki, także ten plan miały. Nie mogła więc, w żaden sposób, postąpić tak irracjonalnie i nie sporządzić planu drogi, wiodącej do "Rzymu". Dziwnym trafem, im bardziej zagłębiali się w las, tym bardziej grupa zaczęła w nią powątpiewać. A Annabeth Chase nie była kimś, kto puszczał to płazem.

- Ruszcie się! - warknęła.

Leo, poczuwszy się do obowiązku, najpewniej z powodu swojej dość niefortunnej pozycji, uniósł ręce w górę i starał się wyglądać na jak najmniej przerażonego.

- Słuchaj, Annabeth. Nie żebym wątpił w twoje umiejętności i inteligencję...

- Ja wątpię - burknęła pod nosem Clarrise.

- Bo nie wątpię, - dokończył Leo, rzuciwszy ganiące spojrzenie córce Aresa, - ale jesteś absolutnie pewna? Bo ten las robi się ciemniejszy i ciaśniejszy, i naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie Rzymianie mieliby się niby rozłożyć. Na koronie drzew?

- Leo ma rację, Annabeth - wtrącił się Jason, ostrożnie robiąc krok do przodu, jakby dziewczyna zaraz miała go zaatakować. Co, po prawdzie, krążyło bezwolnie po jej umyślę. - Znam Rzymian.** Jestem** Rzymianinem. Nie rozbiliby obozu w takim miejscu, gdzie nie ma żadnych warunków. Idąc dalej, tylko narażamy się na jakieś niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwa.

Annabeth obróciła się tyłem do nich wszystkich i stanęła naprzeciw zagęszczającej się części lasu.

Miała kompas, miała mapę oraz latarkę, miała rozeznanie i miała zwiadowcę. Las nie powinien taki być. Nikt nic nie mówił, że Rzymianie osiedlili się w prawdziwej dziczy, i że zrobienie dwóch kroków bez hałasu było praktycznie niemożliwe. Mimo wszystko jednak, Annabeth nie mogła się pozbyć uczucia i świadomości, że idzie w dobrym kierunku. Tylko po prostu... Coś umykało jej wzrokowi.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, uświadomiwszy sobie rozwiązanie i cofnęła się szybko do Jasona.

- Hej, - zapytała chłopaka, nie spuszczając wzroku z gęstwiny drzew, krzewów i cierni przed nią, - Macie w obozie jakieś dzieci Hekate? Albo może legatariuszy?

Jason zastanowił się chwilę, przed odpowiedzią. Annabeth wiedziała, że Hera obiecała Jasonowi na Olimpie, że już niedługo całkowicie odzyska swoje wspomnienia, ale chłopak i tak wciąż jeszcze musiał mocno wytężyć umysł, by przypomnieć sobie wiele spraw. W końcu pokiwał głowa, a Annabeth poczuła, jak przez jej ciało przepływa fala samozadowolenia i jednocześnie niepokoju.

- Chyba, chyba tak. Na pewno jest Tony, syn Hekate, ale zdaje się, że także jest gdzieś grupka legatariuszy. I wiem na pewno, że w Nowym Rzymie osiedlona jest weteranka, może trzydziestoletnia, córka Hekate.

- A czy, - zapytała Annabeth, przełykając gulę w gardle, - ci legatariusze potrafią czarować? Rzucać uroki, zaklęcia... Bariery?

Jason w końcu zrozumiał o co jej chodzi i oczy mu się rozszerzyły.

- Och. Tony coś robił, pamiętam, no i ta weteranka, Kaspine, umiała całkiem sporo. Ale, o ile nic się nie zmieniło, to tylko bezpośredni potomkowie mogą... czarować.

Annabeth pokiwała głową.

A więc dwójka osób, może więcej. Zaklęcie nie mogło być potężne, zwłaszcza jeśli miało ukryć cały legion. Po za tym, Annabeth przypomniała sobie, plując w brodę, że zwiadowca sam był dzieckiem Hekate. Zdarzało się, że część z nich, zwłaszcza synowie, nie odziedziczała mocy, ale była na nią częściowo odporna, tym samym, mogąc jej nawet nie zauważać.

Dziewczyna wyjęła kamień, który podarowała jej Rachel, i uważając by nikt nie patrzył, przesunęła nim po powietrzu, malując kształt, który dopiero co pojawił się w jej głowie. Kiedy tylko skończyła, chowała narzędzie, teraz emanujące energią i wlepiła wzrok przed siebie.

W końcu, drzewa pomału zaczęły się rozwidlać, a przed jej oczami pojawiły się niewyraźne kształty. W pewnym momencie, iluzja całkowicie pękła, ukazując Grekom bandę Rzymian z włóczniami, wymierzonymi wprost na nich.

- Brać ich! - krzyknął Oktawian.

Do Hadesa.


End file.
